totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz chłopaczek, raz truposzek
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 2 Informacje: *Wyzwanie - piątek godzina 17:30. *Spodziewajcie się lekkich niespodzianek od Agathy Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, a po jego środku pojedyncze, metalowe łóżko z wątpliwej jakości materacem. Na jego środku leżał pewien chłopak... Tylko, że nie był to "pewien" chłopak, a raczej nijaki blondyn Beck Jaeger. Pokój, w którym się znajdował był jego celą, a konkretniej lokum w reality show o skróconej nazwie "Hope Never Dies". Maksyma sezonu była także poniekąd nową maksymą chłopaka. Nadzieja, która nigdy nie umiera, była mu niezbędna. Jak inaczej w ogóle mógłby konkurować w show, w którym stawką było życie? W porównaniu do swojego pierwszego poranka w celi, tym razem Beck miał nieco lepsze warunki. Wyspał się pod czystym prześcieradłem, z głową na poduszce, można by zaryzykować, że zdołał nawet całkiem dobrze wypocząć. Pierwszy dzień był dla chłopaka istnym pasmem wyzwań. Po pierwsze musiał zmierzyć się z nową, otaczająca go rzeczywistością, po drugie stracił swoje wspomnienia i zapomniał właściwie kim był. Po trzecie został nijako zmuszony do socjalizowania się, co wywoływało w nim skrajne uczucia... Po czwarte został kapitanem drużyny. Po piąte jego drużyna uczestniczyła w wyzwaniu. Po szóste wygrali. Huh. Całkiem sporo się wydarzyło. '' ''Mimo tych wszystkich wrażeń chłopak nie pozwolił sobie na zbyt długie wylegiwanie się. Jego zegar biologiczny tykał, obudził go punktualnie o... Właściwie nie wiadomo, o której, w celi nie było zegarka. Ale na pewno o jakiejś. '' ''Beck wstał z łóżka. Chwilowe odrętwienie minęło kiedy postawił bose stopy na zimnej posadzce; Natychmiast przeszedł go dreszcz. I nie wynikało to tylko z zimna, podłoga była też nieprzyjemnie nieczysta. Blondyn nie miał wątpliwości, że nadszedł czas na pobudkę. Zwalczył chęć wskoczenia do łóżka i zawinięcia się w kołdrę. Podszedł do ściany, wyciągnął rękę. Przy kracie okiennej stała szklanka z wodą, którą przyniósł sobie ze stołówki po powrocie z ceremonii. Wiązało się to z jedną z nowszych rzeczy jakie przypomniał sobie chłopak - zasadą Trójek. "Trzy minuty bez oddechu, trzy dni bez wody, trzy tygodnie bez jedzenia" - powtarzał sobie. Nie wiedział co prawda skąd to wiedział, więc wytłumaczył sobie, że to jeden z elementów sztuki przetrwania. Tak więc napił się drogocennej wody i odstawił szklankę na bezpieczną wysokość. Trochę pożałował, że nie jest wyższy. '' ''Rozejrzał się wokoło. Nie wiele pamiętał, ale każde spojrzenie na łóżko wiązało się z dość przyjemnymi myślami... Nie, nie mógł wrócić do spania. Aby do reszty odsunąć myśl o bezproduktywnym wylegiwaniu się wziął się za robienie kolejnej rzeczy, jaką podpowiedział mu mózg - porannej gimnastyki. Podstawowe ćwiczenia na szczęście pozostały mu w głowie, tak wiec zrobił podstawowe przysiady, pompki i brzuszki (co przypłacił nieprzyjemnym kontaktem gołej skóry z podłogą). Następnie dodał sobie krzesełko i lekki stretching. '' '''Beck: '''Uh... Done *mruknął dysząc ze zmęczenia* ''Chłopak sięgnął po wodę i opróżnił szklankę. W ten sposób jego rozważnie wygospodarowany zapas skurczył się do zera. Podszedł do ukrytej w kącie umywalki i przemył twarz, potem podszedł do lustra, które wbrew wszelkim zasadom logistyki znajdowało się na innej ścianie. Chłopak nie był wielkim amatorem narcystycznego przeglądania się w lustrze, zwłaszcza tak zakurzonym. Jedynym co właściwie zwracało jego uwagę były blond włosy, coś mu ciągle nie pasowało... Wzruszył muskularnymi ramionami i podszedł do łóżka. Nie zamierzał się kłaść, raczej ubrać. Ocenił, że jego ubranie było w dobrym stanie. Nie śmierdziało... Spojrzał w stronę ustawionej w jednym kącie, metalowej szafy, raz jeszcze powąchał koszulkę... Beck: 'No dobra... ''Ostatecznie wziął z shafy białą polówkę, nowe bokserki (te, które miał dotychczas ubrudziły się od podłogi przy gimnastyce chyba nie myślicie, że ćwiczył jakiś nagi instynkt przetrwania ;p) i białe skarpety... Ucieszył się widząc, że to nie stópki. Z ubiegłodziennej stylówki zostały tylko spodenki, które były też jedynym namacalnym reliktem jego przeszłości. Doprowadziwszy się do ładu odetchnął nieco. Przez moment zastanawiał się co teraz zrobić, nie wiedział, która jest godzina. Inni mogli spać lub nie, ani nie chciał ich budzić, ani nie czuł naglącej potrzeby rozmowy. Nie był też głodny... Jego rozważania zakończyły się w chwili gdy spojrzał na stojącą pod kratą okienną szklankę. 'Beck: '''Woda... Niezbędna. ''Wziął szklankę i trzymając ją w ręce udał się w nieco już poznany teren chcąc odnowić zasoby. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''Gabriella stała na taborecie z twarzą prosto przed kamerą tak, że ledwo co było widać. Dziwnie się uśmiechnęła, poprawiła sobie piżamę, rozczochrała włosy tak, jakby chciała, żeby były w jeszcze większym nieładzie i nagle zaczęła płakać jak na zawołanie. 'Gabriella: '''Halo! Słyszy mnie ktoś? Pomocy!!! Oni mnie tu więżą! Nie chcą wypuścić! Nie dają nic do jedzenia! Umieram z głodu! Nie ma żadnego homara czy białych trufli. Ja nie będę jadła owsianki. Tak, kochani, dobrze słyszeliście. Ludzie w Afryce umierają z głodu, ale ich to w ogóle nic nie nauczyło, i chcą nas też zagłodzić na śmierć! Jesteśmy ich niewolnikami. Jako woman of color od zawsze byłam dyskryminowana i czuję więź również z african american oraz asian women, więc czuję się trochę jak niewolnica sprzed kilku tysięcy lat kiedy biali atakowali czarnych! Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Błagam, pomóżcie mi. ''Zaczęła histerycznie ryczeć dziwnie gestykulując. '''Gabriella: '''LEAVE GABRIELLA ALONE! LEAVE GABRIELLA ALONE! LEAVE GABRIELLA ALONE! ''Gabriella: Dobra, właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że my jesteśmy NAGRYWANI. I bierzemy udział w jakimś brutalnym reality show. Brzmi strasznie? BO JEST. Słuchajcie, nawet nie wiecie jaka jestem przerażona! Oto Gabriella i pierwszy odcinek mojego bloga... Gabriella w opałach! Jeśli następnym razem się uda to przemycę skądś telefon i zrobię z bliska zdjęcia jak ci psychopaci będą kogoś zabijać. Jak? To proste. Tylko zapytam się o adres tego miejsca, powiem wam, wy dostarczycie tu dla mnie przesyłkę z pieniędzmi, a ja w zamian zdradzę wam jakieś koszmarne sekreciki z tego miejsca. Za 50 tysięcy napiszę żyletką na swoich żyłach słowo HELP. Za tysiąc wkradnę się do czyjejś celi i tam nasram. Kochani, ja tutaj GŁODUJĘ I UMIERAM, potrzebne mi są pieniądze! Dobra, to byłby koniec bloga na dziś. '' Robi siku, kibel znajduje się w jej celi. Zawstydzona patrzy na kamerę. 'Gabriella: '''Pod żadnym pozorem nie pokazywać tego w TV! Albo... pokażcie. Niech zobaczą w jakich żyję warunkach! POTRZEBUJĘ WASZEGO WSPARCIA. ''Pokazała na swoją głowę. 'Gabriella: '''Nie widzicie, że jestem łysa? Mam raka. Nie zostało mi wiele życia jeśli nie przejdę chemioterapii. Ale muszę mieć pieniądze. ''Popłakała się. '''Gabriella: Idę innym powiedzieć, że mam raka. Wyszła, a po jej łzach zniknął ślad. Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: ... Nikodem obudzil sie mial straszny sen że umiera przez to że drużyna go wywaliła lecz to byla nieprawda obudzil sie jak zwykle w swoim pokoju który wyglądało jakos dlatego że Blondyn go oczyścił cóż obudzil sie i przypomniał sobie poprzedni dzień WYGRAŁ napełniał sie tak przez kilka minut Nikodem wiedział z Jego drużyna musi wygrać bo tak to chyba by go wywalili ale kto wiedział no cóż zauważył ciuchy wiec przebrał sie w miare normalne spodnie siegające butów dostał też bialo koszulke no cóż to więzienie w końcu Nikodem: znowu musimy wygrać znaczy w sumie to bardziej ja wygrywam oni to tam tylko ozdoba ale cóż Potem Chłopak gdzies poszedl Cela Maxa: ... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zmęczona po ostatnim dniu, nie wiedząc do końca jak się znalazła w swojej celi wybudziła się ze snu. Przyjrzała się swojemu dzienniczkowi. Liberty: Meh... Wrzuciła go do kosza. Nie czuła takiej potrzeby by drugi raz do niego spojrzeć. Spojrzała się ponownie nie będąc do końca pewna czy tak powinna. Dla pewności wyciągnęła go chowając go w jakimś mniej widocznym, oczywistym miejscu po czym wyszła z celi. Cela Izumi: Obudziła się i przez parę chwil patrzyła na sufit. Wstała, rozciągnęła się nieco i wyszła. Wróciła tutaj i położyła swój strój w ukryciu w szafce. Położyła się na łóżko. (PZ) Izumi: Trzeba przyznać, że ekipa wydaje się okey. Pomimo, że mają nas zabić. Ale jednak taka ich rola tu. - ''wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie o losie swoim i innych.'' Wyszła z celi, gdyż coś chciała odszukać. Cela Nutty: Nutty otworzyła oczy. Drzemała zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Co prawda nie posiadała przy sobie żadnego zegarka, ale instynkt nakazywał myśleć, że troszkę przesadziła ze spaniem. Nutty: ''O dziwo im bliżej zimy, tym sypiam dłużej. Nie pamiętam od kiedy tak mam, ale muszę jakoś to ogarnąć. W końcu to więzienie to raczej nie przelewki. A ja sobie wolę nie podpadać.'' Wstała z łóżka i przeciągnęła się leniwie. Uczesała swoje długie włosy, upewniła się, że wygląda jako tako i postanowiła opuścić swoją celę w poszukiwaniu orzeszków lub jakichś towarzyszy. Cela Tamary: Dziewczyna wierciła się strasznie, po czym huknęła o ziemię spadając z łóżka. Złapała się za głowę odczuwając w niej świdrujący ból, po chwili zaczęły jej również drętwieć kończyny. W panice próbowała się podnieść, z trudem jej się to udało. Tamara: Co się dzieje? W pewnym momencie zobaczyła na ścianie przyczepioną karteczkę, na której widniała jakaś informacja dla niej. Zerwała ją i zaczęła czytać, ból głowy trochę to utrudniał. Za częściowe nieposłuszeństwo na zadaniu czeka Cię mała pokuta. Musisz zjeść banana w pobliżu jakiegoś chłopaka, najlepiej gdybyś się z nim podzieliła posiłkiem. Dodatkowo osłabiłam twój układ nerwowy, dolegliwości będą towarzyszyły Ci cały dzień. Niewykonanie mojego polecenia może przynieść ze sobą większe konsekwencje. ~ A. Tamara zdziwiona spojrzała na kartkę. Po chwili musiała oprzeć się o ścianę, ponieważ jej nogi częściowo odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Wcześniej się tak źle nie czuła... czyżby ktoś maczał w tym palce? c: (Dolegliwości towarzyszą dziewczynie cały odcinek, nie można im zapobiec ani złagodzić. Na wykonanie mini-zadania masz czas do piątku, godziny 16:00.) Dziewczyna upada na ziemię i łapie się za głowę. Tamara: '''Czemu mi to robicie demony?! '''Tamara (PZ): Proszę, zostawcie mnie w spokoju...J'e''st mi mega przykro, że tak mnie upokarzacie i pewnie mam depresję...Nie wiem jak mam was jeszcze przekonać... Zmarnowana dziewczyna bierze banana i wychodzi z celi. Cela Hanae: Hanae wstał z łóżka, tak jak to zrobił dnia uprzedniego. Tym razem oczywiście jego umysł był mniej przyćmiony, jednak i dziś zajęło mu parę sekund, by uświadomić sobie gdzie jest i dlaczego. Nic dziwnego, że nie pogodził się jeszcze z więzienną codziennością. Po paru minutach wyszedł z celi i udał się w kierunku kuchni. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Cela pozostała zabarykadowana, drzwi wyłamane i nad jej wejściem jest pęknieta grafika z jego imieniem. Cela Sofii: Sofia podniosła się z łóżka i przeciągnęła na znak rozprostowania kości. Zerwała się nagle gdy poczuła, że czegoś jej brakuje. '''Sofia: ...? Dziewczyna złapała się za gardło, wyglądało na to że straciła głos. Przerażona próbowała cokolwiek powiedzieć, jednak nic nie skutkowało, a wręcz sprawiało ból. Podczas tych marnych prób naprawienia sytuacji dojrzała na kratach karteczkę, na której była napisana jakaś informacja. Dziewczyna odruchowo zerwała ją i zaczęła czytać. Za wysokie nieposłuszeństwo na zadaniu czeka Cię pokuta. Skoro w poprzednich dniach nie odezwałaś się do nikogo słowem nadrobisz to dzisiaj, zagadując i prowadząc konwersację przynajmniej z trzema osobami w zakładzie. Dodatkowo namieszałam trochę w twoich strunach głosowych, więc tradycyjne rozmowy raczej odpadają. Będziesz musiała sobie w jakiś sposób poradzić. Zignorowanie polecenia skutkować może poważnymi konsekwencjami. ~ A. Sofia złapała się przerażona za głowę i usiadła na swoim łóżku myśląc co powinna zrobić. (Dolegliwości towarzyszą dziewczynie cały odcinek, nie można im zapobiec ani złagodzić. Na wykonanie mini-zadania masz czas do końca zadania głównego, czyli niedzieli z hakiem.) Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera: Jasper leżał w swoim łóżku i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie chciało mu się z niego wychodzić. Po chwili spojrzał w kamerę w taki sposób, jakby patrzył na swojego wroga. Jasper: To jest dosyć odrażające, że ludzie na całym świecie oglądają coś tak okrutnego... Westchnął, a następnie powoli podniósł się z łóżka. Jasper: Cóż, nie od dzisiaj wiem, że ten świat jest zepsuty... W sumie... Może im mniej ludzi na świecie tym lepiej? Może ten program jednak ma jakiś sens? Zamyślił się. Pokój Jessamine: Jessamine obserwowała "widoki" z okna. Po jej minie można było wyczuć, że jest niezadowolona. Jessamine: Co za paskudne miejsce... Po chwili odwróciła się i spojrzała w kamerę. Jessamine: I na co się gapicie?! Nie ma tutaj nawet odrobiny prywatności... Odwróciła wzrok od kamery. Jessamine: Przynajmniej jest to jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie muszę udawać wiecznie zadowolonej i opanowanej... *westchnęła* Czego się nie robi dla utrzymania "profesjonalnego" wizerunku... Pokój Flynna: Flynn przeciągnął się leniwie spoglądając w lustro. Wyglądało na to, że w przeciwieństwie do więźniów on miał wyjątkowo dobry sen... ciekawe dlaczego. Flynn: Zjadłbym coś. *ziewnął* Z nową misją opuścił swój pokój i poszedł do kuchni. Pokój Lucy: Brunetka obudziła się w swoim pokoju, leniwie się przeciągając. Do tej pory nie docierał do niej fakt, że w poprzednim odcinku to szalone reality-show wystartowała. Usiadła na łóżku owinięta w kołdre i spoglądała pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. Prowadząca mimo, że uwielbiała mordować ludzi, czuła że jest to sprzeczną z naturą człowieka. Miała o wiele bardziej wyczulone sumienie w porównaniu do swojej poprzedniczki na stanowisku. Głęboko westchnęła. '' '''Lucy': To jednak dzieje się naprawdę... *mruknęła cicho* Pewnie będa chcieli mnie zabić wzrokiem. Ja mogę im się za to inaczej odpłacić. *zamysliła się* A w/e. Mi za to płacą. *wzruszyła ramionami i po jakimś czasie zdecydowała się wyjść ze swojego pokoju* Na prywatny komputer dziewczyny, przyszedł mail ze screenem wpisu na twitterze jej mentorki. '' Plik:Pobrany_plik.png Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Agathy: ''W przeciwieństwie do ostatniego dnia, pokój Agathy pokryty był absolutną ciemnością. Jedyne okno które miało dojście do pokoju zostało zasłonięte czarnymi roletami, przez co widać było zaledwie czarne sylwetki przedmiotów. Agatha: Fiat lux. W pokoju po tych słowach nastała pewna światłość... nieprzypadkowa. Pokój oświetlił się głównie w jednym miejscu, w swoim centrum. Znajdował się tam pentagram, ze świeczką w środku. Na kątach ostrych każdego trójkąta znajdowały się symbole powszechnie znane. Ω, Κ, zbiór Σσχ, α oraz π. Za nim siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami właścicielka i sprawczyni owego precedensu. Ubrana była w białą pidżamę, która właściwie była lekko przeźroczystą koszulką, która przysłaniać miała stanik oraz bieliznę. Co bardziej interesujące, wokół niej znajdowały się laleczki które pierwotnie powinny mieć swoje miejsce na półce. 500px|center Agatha: Omega... Kappa... Sigma... Chi... Alfa... Pi... Zaczęła wymieniać w kółko owe nazwy. Im dłużej wymawiała sekwencję tych słów tym ogień stawał się większy. W pewnym momencie laleczki voodoo zaczęły się unosić... Agatha: Intermissum. Losowe lalki upadły na ziemię, pozostała piątka znajdowała się w każdym z przypisanych im trójkątów. Po chwili z nich kilka zaczęło płonąć... Agatha: Muszę wypełnić swoją rolę... Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Jej wzrok nie był zwyczajny, wyglądała jakby opętał ją jakiś demon. Jej tęczówki przybrały kolor barwy czerwonej, a jej spojrzenie wyglądało dużo poważniej, przez co straszniej niż powinno... Agatha: WYPEŁNI SIĘ MOJA WOLA. Wydarła się. Ogromny podmuch wiatru dmuchnął od jej ciała przez cały pokój, unosząc wszystko do góry nogami. Jej włosy zaczęły bujać się na falach wiatru, zaś ogień świeczki który oświetlał pokój zgasł. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie było słychać niczego oprócz świstu szalejącego w pokoju wiatru, który majestatycznie rzucał wszystkim co tylko było w stanie oderwać się bez większego problemu od ziemi. Nagle jednak wszystko ucichło, zapanowała kompletna cisza. Nagle rozległ się uroczy śmiech. ???: Hihihi. :3 Trzask. Dźwięk przypominał uderzenie tasaka, który przebijał się przez skórę i kości jakiejś osoby. Po chwili rozległo się kapanie, które prawdopodobnie z wodą mało miało wspólnego. Kamera straciła obraz i dźwięk z pokoju dziewczyny. Blok 5 - rozgrywka i inne: Kuchnia: Beck wraz ze swoją szklanką przybył do kuchni. Nie pomylił się w swoich osądach. Prawdopodobnie był pierwszą osobą w więzieniu, która była na nogach. W kuchni znalazł zegarek. Pokazywał on godzinę ósmą... Nie wiadomo czy dobrze chodził, ale było to dość prawdopodobne... Beck nie pamiętał, o której wrócił do celi i zasnął. Nie zamierzał się też nad tym zastanawiać. '' ''Podszedł do blatu, postawił szklankę, napełnił dzbanek elektryczny wodą i go włączył. Po dość intensywnym rozruchu jaki sobie zaserwował czuł nadal dość duże pragnienie, ale nie ufał na tyle wodzie z więziennego kranu, aby się jej napić od tak. W więzieniu jak w dżungli, można było pić tylko przegotowaną... Uśmiechnął się pod nosem wymyślając sobie tą sentencję. Zagotowana woda po przelaniu była siłą rzeczy gorąca, więc nie mógł się od razu napić. Z nagrzaną szklanką opuścił kuchnię. Nie było sensu w niej przesiadywać. '' ''James pomimo trudnych warunków w jakich było mu przebywać wyglądał na wyspanego. Czynnikiem tego mogła być wygrana ubiegłego wyzwania, co podniosło morale chłopaka. Przyszedł do kuchni i wstawił sobie wodę na herbatę. Po za tym musiał zrobić coś jeszcze. Pozmywać po sobie naczynia, które wrzucił do zlewu i pobiegł do biblioteki poprzedniego dnia. Wziął więc nalał płyn na gąbkę i zaczął zmywać, podczas gdy woda się grzała. Po chwili woda zagrzała się, więc James zaparzył sobie herbatę. Talerz po wczorajszym daniu również został umyty, więc chłopak zaczął pić herbatę. James: ' Kurczę, za gorąca. ''James postawił ją, aby troszkę przestygła. Pomimo deklaracji chęci na odbycie spaceru, Beck wbrew temu co można by przypuszczać, przyszedł do kuchni. Niósł pustą szklankę, toteż można było wywnioskować, że chciał sprawić sobie kolejną porcję wody. Chłopak zdziwił się, gdy w kuchni spotkał Jamesa. Był to niechybny znak na to, że inni ludzie też zaczynali się budzić. Beck co prawda nie rozmawiał jeszcze zbyt dużo z chłopakiem, ale miał o nim dobre zdanie. Drobny chłopak wykazał się podczas zadania i w dużej mierze przyłożył się do ich zwycięstwa. Sprawiał też zwyczajnie pozytywne wrażenie. Początkowo blondyn nie odezwał się. Dopiero kiedy minął kolegę, nalał sobie nowej porcji wody z czajnika i oparł się o blat przemówił. 'Beck: '''Hej James *przywitał się jak najnaturalniej umiał* Co słychać? *próbował zacząć zwyczajną konwersację* ''Blondyn nie był pewny reakcji. Witał Jamesa jak starego znajomego, a poza wymianą komunikatów na wyzwaniu nie odezwali się do siebie, no cóż, Beck nabył już doświadczenia w przełamywaniu pierwszych lodów. '' ''James spostrzegł chłopaka witającego się z nim. Jako, że nie mieli za dużo interakcji ze sobą, również on nie wiedział o nim zbyt wiele. 'James: '''O, cześć. Beck? Dobrze pamiętam? ''James mało interakcji zawiązał do tej pory i nie pamiętał za bardzo ich imion. Rozmawiał tylko z Benem, oraz współpracował ze swoją drużyną podczas wyzwania. 'James: '''Wiesz. O dziwo lepiej niż wczoraj. Co prawda dalej mam luki w pamięci, ale zacząłem się lekko przyzwyczajać do tutejszych zwyczajów. Pewnie to wczorajsza wygrana dała mi ten impuls. A co słychać u ciebie? Po za tym. Muszę podziękować, że poprowadziłeś wczoraj naszą drużynę do zwycięstwa. '''Beck: '''A weź *machnął lekceważąco ręką i napił się odrobiny ciepłej wody* Wszyscy mieli w tym swój duży udział. Ja tylko odbębniłem ustawowy obowiązek i pogadałem przed tłumem. ''Chłopak zajrzał do szklanki. Szukał wzrokiem śladów jakiś cząstek pływających w cieczy. Szczęśliwie woda wyglądała klarownie, mógł pociągnąć kolejny łyk. 'Beck: '''I ta, też powoli... *zastanowił się krótko* Czuję się nieco lepiej *odstawił szklankę i poczochrał włosy* Ale z głową... Nadal średnio *oparł się tyłem o blat i założył ręce* ''Herbata Jamesa już trochę przestygła, więc mógł powoli się napić. 'James: '''Od razu trochę lepiej. Czułem tą suchość w gardle. ''Wziął parę łyków i położył herbatę na kredensie. 'James: '''Racja. Cała drużyna się spisała. Tak w sumie, to muszę poznać ich bliżej. Nie rozmawiałem tutaj ze zbyt wieloma osobami. ''James ponownie wziął łyk herbaty. 'James: '''Koniecznie muszę. ''Beck pokiwał głową analizując słowa Jamesa. Sam nie był wielkim zwolennikiem jego pomysłu, ale co mógł powiedzieć. Nie chciał wyjść na antyspołecznego ch*ja. I w sumie nie musiał... Nie musiał też kłamać... 'Beck: '''Poszczęściło się nam co do drużyny *powiedział ostrożnie podnosząc na nowo swoją wodę* ''Blondyn rozejrzał się wokoło jak gdyby szukał jakiejś zgubionej myśli, albo pomysłu na kontynuacje rozmowy. '' '''Beck: '''Taa... A rozgrywka dopiero się zaczyna... ''Chłopak przez chwilę wydawał się zamyślony i trochę wręcz oderwany od rzeczywistości. Kiedy wykonywał ruch po dzbanek z wodą przypadkowo zahaczył Jamesa łokciem przez co woda wylała się chłopakowi na nogawkę. 'Beck: '''Przepraszam! *krzyknął natychmiast i rzucił się po rolkę ręczników kuchennych* ''Doszło do dosyć komicznej sytuacji. Otóż Beck klęknął przed Jamesem i zaczął wycierać mu nogawkę od spodni. Tak trochę padł mu do stóp... '' '''James: ' Stary, ostrożniej! James wziął ręcznik papierowy z rolki i również zaczął wycierać nogawkę. 'James: ' Musisz trochę bardziej uważać z tymi rzeczami. Chłopak próbował zetrzeć plamę ze spodni. Próbował. Był trochę zdenerwowany, a raczej zestresowany. 'James: ' No kurde. Przecież nie będę chodził cały dzień z tą plamą. Zestresowany James nie mógł zetrzeć plamy na nogawce. Stwierdził, że lepiej wysuszy spodnie na jakimś kaloryferze, czy grzejniku, więc postanowił je wpierw zdjąć. Wtem Nikodem przyszedł tu bo sie szlajal po więzieniu gdy zobaczył tą scene skomentował to tak '''Nikodem: Mhmmm czy ten team jest normalny? Chyba nie Okularnik Postanowił wiec wepchnąc sie do tego czegoś '' '''Nikodem:' Hej? Co tu sie dzieje? Beck wstał z kolan. Trochę już zaczynały go boleć, co wskazywało na jego rzadkie pobyty w kościele. '' '''Beck: '''Sorry *odrzucił mokry ręcznik zirytowany. Nie zwrócił uwagi na pojawienie się Nikodema* Eh... To musi wyglądać... komicznie *zażenowany zakrył twarz dłonią* ''Blondyn dopiero po chwili odwrócił się i zdał sobie sprawę z obecności innego kolegi z drużyny. Domyślił się też jak bardzo dziwnie musiało to wyglądać gdy wszedł... i jak wyglądało nadal. James w samych majtkach, on sam na kolanach przed nim. Beck: 'Cholera... *przeklnął siarczyście i obrócił się do Nikodema* Cześć *wyciągnął mokrą odwody rękę* ''Odwrócił się przez ramię i spojrzał na walczącego z kaloryferem Jamesa... Zaraz wrócił do Niko. '' ''James powiesił swoje spodnie na grzejniku i również był zszokowany obecnością Nikodema. '''James: Cześć. Chłopak powiedział to z lekkim stresem, który dało się wyczuć. James: 'To nie było tak jak wyglądało. Zdjąłem spodnie, bo kolega oblał mnie wodą. ''Zaczął rozglądać się to na lewo, to na prawo. 'James: '''Znaczy nie, nie. Nie, dlatego zdjąłem. To znaczy dlatego, bo chciałem je wysuszyć. ''James próbował jakoś wybronić się z zaistniałej sytuacji, ale plątał się w słowach. 'James: '''To znaczy Beck nie oblał mnie specjalnie. To znaczy poślizgnął się. Znaczy potknął. Znaczy zahaczył o mnie łokciem i rozlał. A sam już nie wiem. ''Nikodemowi było jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć ale cóż '''Nikodem: Ci ludzie serio oszaleli w tym wiezieniu Nikodem: Znaczy? I hej Beck i hej James? Dobra ta wersja wydarzeń jest dziwna ale uwierzę Nikodem jakoś średnio wiedział co zrobić w tej sytuacji jakby ma tu dziwną scenę w którą sam chcial sie wplątać no cóż Nikodem: Tu sie dzieje jakieś spotkanie Dingo jest nas polowa *zaśmiał sie* Beck: 'Tja... *mruknął z powrotem z kolan. Ścierał wodę z posadzki* Wymarzone okoliczności. ''Blondyn wyrzucił mokre ręczniczki do kosza, który jak w każdym szanującym się domu znajdował się pod zlewem i do złudzenia przypominał zwykłe wiaderko z włożonym do środka workiem. '' '''Beck: '''I tak trochę za dużo świadków *mruknął do Jamesa* Oby nikomu się więcej nie zachciało tu wpadać... ''Do kuchni weszła Gabriella, która trzymała w swojej ręce jakąś tabliczkę głośno krzycząć "nie damy się! stop głodzenia nas!". '' '''Gabriella: '''Robię strajk. Nie będę jeść owsianki czy kanapki z szynką. Ja tu głoduję! Homar, pizza, białe trufle... ahh, aż mi ślinka cieknie. Co my jesteśmy, niewolnicy? Dołączcie się do strajku proszę! ''Podrapała się po głowie. 'Gabriella: '''Niestety nie mam żadnych papierów czy czegoś, bo nic nie znalazłam. Więc ten strajk jest nieoficjalny. Ale może coś z tym zrobią. ''Pokazała na tabliczkę w swojej dłoni. 'Gabriella: '''Znalazłam nawet jakąś tabliczkę. Niestety nie udało mi się znaleźć markera ani kredy, dlatego nic tu nie jest napisane, ale niby jest tu napisane "Mówimy STOP głodzenia więźniów!". ''Po chwili pokazała na swoją twarz. 'Gabriella: '''Tak w ogóle widzicie, co się stało? Jestem łysa. Mam raka. Jako drużyna powinniśmy się wspierać, dlatego proszę was o jakieś pieniądze. Zbieram na chemioterapię. ''Popłakała się jak na zawołanie, a następnie przytuliła się do swojego teamu. 'Gabriella: '''Kochani, uśmiechnijcie się do kamery! Założyłam vloga więziennego! ''James po usłyszeniu tego co wygłosiła Gabriella był nieco skołowany. Plan odzyskania spodni zszedł na boczny tor w jego umyśle. To co teraz chciał zrobić, to poukładać sobie wszystko to co powiedziała Gabriella. 'James: ' A, to ten, głodówka? Kurczę, faktycznie warunki nie są tutaj najlepsze, ale mamy co jeść. Ja tam mogę nawet coś później ugotować, tylko może pierw ubiorę spodnie. Chłopak był trochę zdezorientowany. Czuł, że dziewczyna sprawia wrażenie psychicznej, albo lekko świrniętej. Co do jej choroby też nie był w 100% przekonany. Ale jednak jej łysa głowa nie przeszła bez jego uwagi. 'James: ' Och, wszystko będzie dobrze, na pewno. James już kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Z jednej strony myślał, że ona symuluje, a z drugiej nie chciał wyjść na arogancką osobę. Z dwojga złego zachował się w ten sposób, a nie w inny. Po jakimś czasie do grupy w kuchni dołączył również Hanae. 'Hanae: '''Cześć wszystkim ''*rzucił na wejściu, a następnie podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej szklankę* ...oraz Flynn. '''Flynn: Widzę Dingo opanowały pomieszczenie. *mruknął cicho do siebie* Witam wszystkich. *machnął ręką* Podszedł do lodówki i zaczął się rozglądać za składnikami z których mógłby przyrządzić sobie królewskie śniadanie. Beck westchnął głęboko wrzuciwszy do kosza kolejny nasiąknięty wodą ręcznik papierowy. Sam się dziwił ilości wody jaka wylała się na podłogę. Wyglądało na to, że spodnie Jamesa nie wiele pochłonęły. '' ''Blondyn wreszcie mógł wstać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w kuchni zrobił się całkiem spory-mały tłum. Na początku był James, potem dołączył Nikodem i Gabriella, a teraz jeszcze Hanae i Flynn. Tak, lubił tych ludzi. Tylko to sprawiło, że powstrzymał się przed natychmiastową ucieczką. '' ''Chłopak podszedł wolno do Jamesa, który stał skołowany i przyglądał się poczynaniom Gabrielli. Blondyn minął kolegę i podszedł do grzejnika. Kurek do przekręcania był uszkodzony i chyba nigdy nie dawał możliwości zwiększenia temperatury. Po ręcznej analizie żebra kaloryfera okazały się nie dawać zbyt wiele ciepła, co z kolei przełożyło by się na długi czas oczekiwania na zniknięcie plamy. Blondyn zamyślił się chwilę, spojrzał na Jamesa. Beck: 'Nie przeszkodzi ci jak je wezmę, co nie? *zapytał, lecz nie czekał na odpowiedź* ''Beck wziął spodnie Jamesa i poszedł z nimi przez kuchnie. Chwilę się zastanawiał, zbierał myśli. Coś mu podpowiedziało, że da radę znaleźć szybszy sposób na suszenie. Zignorował spojrzenia innych i przeszedł przez kuchnie. Zatrzymał się przy lodówce, za nią znajdowała się szpara... 'Beck: '''Kurz lepszy od plamy chyba... ''Ku ogólnemu przerażeniu innych zarzucił spodnie za lodówkę, nie puszczając jednak jednej nogawki. Odwrócił się do innych. 'Beck: '''Wysuszyłbym je nad lampką, ale tu żadnej nie ma *rozejrzał się* A sufitowe zakratowane... ''Właściwie nie wiedział skąd wiedział i pamiętał fakt iż pracująca lodówka wydziela od tyłu ciepło. Podejrzewał po cichu, że mogło wiązać się z tym jakieś utracone wspomnienie... nie rozwodził się nad tym. Poczekał chwilę i oddał prawie nie wilgotne spodnie Jamesowi. '' '''Beck: '''Polecam *otrzepał jeszcze spodnie z kurzu i pajęczyn* Może cię pająk nie ugryzie w... *chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale z uwagi na obecność Gabrielli powstrzymał się* No... Proszę. ''Cofnął się o krok. Nie patrzył na innych, miał nadzieję, że nie zwrócili uwagi na jego "wyczyn". '' ''James z poirytowaniem patrzył gdy Beck kładł jego spodnie za lodówkę. "Podziękował mu" jednak kiedy oddał mu część odzienia. 'James: ' Dzięki... Chłopak wziął do ręki już prawie wyschnięte spodnie. Założył je, i chociaż dalej czuł lekką wilgoć, to jednak lepsze to uznał, niż paradowanie w samych majtkach po kuchni. 'James: ' Cześć. Dopiero teraz zauważył obecność kolejnych ludzi, Heane i Flynn'a. Cóż, zrobił się trochę tłum. Spodnie powoli dosychały, więc James wziął jeszcze jeden ręcznik papierowy, który włożył pod nogawkę, aby wytrzeć nogę do sucha. 'James: ' Cóż, przynajmniej wszystko już wyschło. Hanae przyglądał się wydarzeniu, oparty o stół. W między czasie zdążył już zaparzyć sobie herbatę, którą teraz powoli pił. Flynn widząc, co drużyna piesków odstawiała wolał się z przyzwoitości nie odzywać, a raczej starał się to ignorować. Wyciągnął potrzebne składniki to najlepszego z dań jakie można rano spożywać... '''Flynn: Będą tościki. *oblizał sobie wargę* Wyciągnął masełko, ser oraz szynkę. Zrobił dwa kroki i wyciągnął z górnej szafki sześć kawałków chleba, zaś z dolnej szafki opiekacz. Wziął nóż i delikatnymi ruchami wysmarował wszystkie kawałki masełkiem. Następnie położył na trzech kawałkach ser i szynkę, a pozostałymi trzema je przykrył. Opiekacz w międzyczasie się nagrzewał. Flynn: Mmm... Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Dopiero teraz dojrzał kilka nowych buziek, wcześniej jakoś nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi. Największą przykuł chłopak o równie białych włosach co jego cera. Na razie jednak milczał i skupiał się na swoim śniadaniu, a raczej jego przygotowaniu. Białowłosy chłopak natomiast odłożył herbatę na bok i podszedł do szafek z jedzeniem. Nałożywszy sobie na talerz kilka kawałków chleba, trochę masła i szynki, wyszedł z kuchni i udał się na stołówkę. Flynn tymczasem skończył wykańczać swoje tościki. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu tylko jakiegoś sosu... Flynn: Gdzieś go widziałem. Otworzył ponownie lodówkę i wyciągnął z niej to czego poszukiwał. Flynn: Ostry ketchup, idealny. Zabrał ze sobą całą butelkę. W drugą rękę wziął talerz z tostami i również opuścił kuchnię. Beck pozostał przy blacie spokojnie pijąc ostudzoną wodę. Spojrzał na stan osobowy w kuchni. Uległ on istotnej zmianie, znowu zrobiło się bardziej kameralnie. Zostały tylko osoby z drużyny Dingo. Beck jednak miał już dosyć pomieszczenia, zbyt dużo czasu spędził sprzątając bałagan, za który de facto sam był odpowiedzialny. Nie czuł się póki co głodny, więc zaopatrzony w swoją szklankę wyszedł. Do kuchni wchodzi Tamara ze swoim masywnym bananem. Tamara: Hej! Ktoś mnie jeszcze nie zna? Na imię mam Tamra. Uśmiecha się. Tamara: 'Potwornie się dzisiaj czuję...obym nie zwymiotowała... ''Gabriella uśmiecha się i macha przyjacielsko do Tamary, dając jej znak, żeby przy niej usiadła. 'Gabriella: '''Pamiętam cię kochana. Marnie wyglądasz. Chcesz może kanapkę? ''Wzięła chleb ze stołu, położyła na niego kawałek wędliny i poczęstowała koleżankę. '''Gabriella: '''Możesz mi zaufać. A teraz powiedz mi dokładnie, krok po kroku, co się stało... Ktoś cię skrzywdził? ''Spojrzała na Tamarę, która wyglądała na zakłopotaną. '' '''Gabriella: No to inaczej... Słyszałam wiele okropnych rzeczy o tym miejscu. Co się stało, Tamaro? Co się stało? Powiedz! Gabriella:' Moi widzowie zasługują, by znać prawdę! Może w końcu dowiemy się czegoś więcej o tym miejscu? Wycisnę z Tamary co się da. Mój vlog prosto z więzienia to będzie hit! Dowiem się WSZYSTKIEGO. Obiecuję. Bo macie prawo znać prawdę. '' Tamara gwałtownie podniosła się z krzesła i wskazała palcem na Gabriellę. '''Tamara:' Na imię mam TAMRA! Coś ukuło ją w brzuchu. Tamara: O BOŻE ONI MI WSADZILI TASIEMCA!!! Dziewczyna zaczęła panikować. Tamara: Oni chcą nas wszystkich otruć! Gabriella zrobiła zaskoczoną lecz nieukrywającą zadowolenia minę. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale w końcu przemówiła. Gabriella: 'Co?! Oni cię otruli? Biedna! ''Starała się udawać smutek, ale tak naprawdę odczuwała satysfakcję. Spojrzała kobiecie głęboko w oczy z pełną grozy miną. 'Gabriella: '''A co jeśli... umrzesz? ''Specjalnie teatralnie zadrżała głosem, miało brzmieć tak, że niby jej współczuje. ''Gabriella: O. MÓJ. BOŻE. Oni ją otruli. Możliwe, że zaraz będziemy mieli pierwszego trupa na moim vlogu. Pokażę wam, co oni tutaj z nami robią! Pokażę wam całą prawdę! Oni chcą nas ZABIĆ. Oczywiście to jest okropne zwyrodnialstwo. Nikt nie zasługuje na śmierć. Ach, tak mi szkoda tej dziewczyny... Biedna, niczego nieświadoma, umierająca... Tak bardzo mi jej szkoda. Gdybym tylko mogła, uwierzcie, gdybym tylko mogła to oddałabym jej swoje życie! Tak mi jej szkoda. Dlaczego świat musi być taki okrutny?'' Przytuliła Tamarę. '''Gabriella: '''Tamaro, wszystko będzie dobrze. Bóg czuwa nad nami. Tamara gniewnie spojrzała się na Gabi. '''Tamara: TAMRA! Tak mam na imię! Blondynka burknęła. Tamara: Co to ten Bóg?? Ja niestety znam tylko swoje imię i talenty ;// Nic więcej nie pamiętam! Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Tamara: Ej! Miła jesteś i w miarę urocza, możemy się zaprzyjaźnić ;3 Gabriella przytaknęła. Gabriella: Oczywiście! Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, jestem łysa. To znaczy, że mam raka. Jako, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami mam do ciebie prośbę... Tamara jednak nie słuchała dziewczyny tylko siedziała sobie zapatrzona w swój posiłek, co dość rozłościło Gabrielle. Westchnęła, wstała i podeszła do niej z tyłu tak, że koleżanka jej nie widziała. Wzięła skądś tam nożyczki i obcięła jej 1/5 włosów po czym szybko uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. ''Gabriella: Mam raka, a każdy ma mnie w dupie! Super! Dlaczego ja muszę tak cierpieć?! Tamara to jednak jedna z niewielu dobrych duszyczek tutaj i podarowała mi w prezencie swoje włosy. Jakże miło z jej strony, nie uważacie? Zrobię sobie z nich perukę, bo mam dosyć bycia łysą i brzydką! '' Gabriella już w nowej fryzurze wybiegła z kuchni, by ukryć się przed Tamarą, której 'ukradła włosy'. Tamara nieco zniesmaczona zaistniałą sytuacją jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Przypomniało jej się, że ma do wykonania zadanie! Zaczęła wzrokiem szukać swojej ofiary. W oczy wpadł jej wysoki chłopak w okularach imieniem Nikodem. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i poszła w jego stronę. Tamara: Heeeej przystojniaku, co tutaj robisz? Co cię tutaj sprowadza??? Po chwili zdała sobie jednak sprawę, że to co powiedziała nie miało większego sensu ze względu na to, że uczestnicy są w programie mimo swojej woli. Nie przejęła się tym i zatrzepotała rzęsami wpatrując się w jego twarz. Nikodem zdziwiony odpowiedzial tamarze Nikodem: Hej? Sprowadza mnie tu to samo co ciebie i powiedz czego chcesz. Nikodem wiedział ze dziewczyna coś od niego chce ponieważ rzadko kto w ogole go zauwaza a jak juz zauwaza to napewno nie zaczyna tak rozmowy. Dziewczyna podniosła brew i zaczęła powoli ściągać skórkę z banana. Tamara: A czemu sądzisz że od razu miałabym coś od ciebie chcieć? Włożyła banana do ust, zaczęła go ssać. Wyglądało to dość dwuznacznie. Tamara: Może chcesz spróbować? Nikodem zdziwił się ale w sumie to miał ochote na banana Nikodem: a dzięki skorzystam Wtedy Nikodem urwał kawałek banana ustami i zaczął go jeść. Tamara rozbolał brzuch i zemndlała. Stołówka: Po opuszczenie przez Hanae kuchni, udał się od razu na stołówkę, gdzie najwidoczniej pojawił się pierwszy. Usadowił się więc przy najbliższym miejscu i zaczął spokojnie konsumować śniadanie. Niczym cień za chłopakiem pojawił się Flynn. W prawdzie nie planował go śledzisz, ale skoro i on postanowił zjeść śniadanie w stołówce to czemu by się nie dosiąść? Flynn: Hej. *machnął ręką, po czym dosiadł się do chłopaka* Jak tam mija odsiadka? *mruknął z uśmieszkiem przysuwają do siebie talerz z tostami* Hanae: Hej *odparł odruchowo, zanim jeszcze udało mu się dostrzec z kim ma przyjemność rozmawiać* Ah, czując zapach tostów przyniesionych przez Flynna, białowłosy zaczął żałować, że na takie śniadanie się nie zdecydował. Na słowa wypowiedziane przez blondyna, odpowiedział również z uśmiechem. Cóż, nawet jeśli nic wesołego w pytanie uczestnika o samopoczucie nie było, coś wciąż Hanaemu podpowiedziało, żeby to zrobić. Hanae: 'Wprost cudownie ''*odpowiedział* '''Flynn: Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. *wzruszył ramionami, po czym wziął gryza tosta, wcześniej maczając go w ketchupie* No i gdzie moje maniery, smacznego kolego. Wziął kolejnego gryza, delektując się smakiem swojego śniadania. Tosty były jednym z rarytasów Flynna, jadał je przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu o różnych porach dnia... i nocy. Flynn: Swoją drogą świetny występ. Pewnie wygralibyście gdybyście wydali komplet prac, chociaż dzienniczek Sofii jest raczej idealnie przedstawiony. *zaśmiał się* Hanae: Nawzajem. Dzięki *''odpowiedział''* Wygraliśmy, nie wygraliśmy... Dobrze, że nie zajęliśmy ostatniego miejsca Na wspomnienie o dzienniczku Sofii również się zaśmiał. Na słowa "ostatnie miejsce" chłopak spojrzał na Hanaego zaciekawiony. Flynn: Zakładam, że widzieliście egzekucję na żywo. *wziął gryza kolejnego tosta* Hanae: Tia *mruknął* Widzieliśmy Wzrok przeniósł na znajdujący się na stołówcę telewizor. Na wspomnienie egzekucji lekko się skrzywił. Flynn: Jeśli Cię to pocieszy, to nie była to najbrutalniejsza sceną jaką zobaczyłeś. Lucy trzyma w rękawie jeszcze sporo Asów. *uśmiechnął się po czym podniósł się* Zostawię Cię z tymi myślami, powodzenia i smacznego jeszcze raz. Odparł odchodząc w stronę wyjścia. Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. Nutty przydreptała do salonu. Było to w zasadzie jedyne znane jej lepiej pomieszczenie. Oczywiście nawet się nie łudziła, że znajdzie coś do jedzenia. Trudno, aż tak bardzo jej na tym nie zależało. Usiadła sobie na fotelu, tradycyjnie podkulając kolana pod brodę, aby zająć możliwie jak najmniej miejsca. Jej niebieskie oczy rozglądały się co jakiś czas nerwowo, jakby wyczekując jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa. Na szczęście było bezpiecznie. Przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Nutty: 'Czyżbym została tu sama? Byłam aż tak niegrzeczna? ''Szepnęła do siebie smutno, kiedy po kilku minutach dalej nie było tutaj żywego ducha. Beck wkroczył do salonu w towarzystwie swojej szklanki gorącej, przegotowanej wody. Trochę zirytował się na siebie, że reszty nie zostawił sobie na zaś w lodówce... Cóż, może wezmą go za altruistę... Ze spuszczoną głową pomaszerował w ciemny kąt, na zakurzoną sofę stojącą pod niedziałającą lampą. Chyba miał słabość do ciemnych kątów. Podczas wieczornej rozmowy z Flynnem siedzieli w podobnym odosobnieniu. '' ''Chcąc zapewnić swojej wodzie szybsze ostygnięcie postawił ją na zimnej posadzce, licząc, że ciecz odda trochę ciepła podłodze i stanie się zdatna do picia. No nie był aż tak spragniony, by pić wrzątek. '' ''Do uszu Nutty dotarł szmer. Sama była zaskoczona jak bardzo wyostrzony ma zmysł słuchu. Uważnie zerknęła w kierunku, z którego wydobywał się dźwięk. W końcu ujrzała sylwetkę chłopaka, który wszedł do salonu ze szklanką wody. Dziewczyna delikatnie przechyliła głowę wyraźnie zaciekawiona, on jednak chyba jej nie zauważył. Po chwili dość ostrożnie zsunęła się z fotela i nieśmiało podeszła do nieznajomego. 'Nutty: '''Cześć? ''Zagadnęła niepewnie. 'Nutty: '''Chyba cię kojarzę, ale nie jestem pewna... Raczej nie gramy w tej samej drużynie. ''Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Tak, jej pamięć była naprawdę słaba. Pewnie wiewiórki zapamiętałaby szybciej niż ludzi. Beck co prawda nie zdążył się przygotować jeszcze na nowe spotkania z ludźmi, ale cóż... Spojrzał na Nutty, której imię znał dzięki wczorajszemu zadaniu i wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, który niestety nie wychodził mu zbyt naturalnie. 'Beck: '''Cześć. Jesteś Nutty, prawda? *zadał pytanie retoryczne* ''Pokiwała potakująco głową. 'Nutty: '''Tak. Teraz tym bardziej mi głupio, że nie bardzo wiem kim ty jesteś. ''Zarumieniła się zawstydzona. Założyła kosmyk swoich rudych włosów za ucho. 'Nutty: '''Przez pierwsze dni byłam trochę oszołomiona i nie za bardzo interesowałam się innymi osobami. ''Dodała. 'Beck: '''Nie ma problemu *sam zdziwił się jak przyjaźnie to zabrzmiało* Przeżywałem dokładnie to samo *zaśmiał się nawet* No i jestem Beck. Beck Jaeger *wyrecytował wyuczone "imię"* ''Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. 'Nutty: '''Postaram się zapamiętać. Już myślałam, że jestem tutaj sama. Zaczęłampowolipanikować i... ''Zatkała usta dłonią. Dopiero gdy się uspokoiła, kontynuowała rozmowę. 'Nutty: '''Wybacz, czasem mi się tak zdarza za szybko gadać. Próbuję to kontrolować, ale niestety nie zawsze mi wychodzi. ''Odparła niezadowolona. '' ''Blondyn otworzył na moment szerzej oczy, uśmiechnął się. 'Beck: '''Zabawne... *przez chwilę wahał się czy wyznać Nutty coś o swoich niekontrolowanych przemowach, jednak zrezygnował. Znał ją zaledwie kilkanaście sekund* Ale podobno każdy z nas posiada pewnego rodzaju trudno do skontrolowania... Cholera *zamknął oczy zażenowany* ''Ok. Nie chciał o tym mówić, więc zamiast tego to coś złośliwie samo się zaprezentowało. Dobrą stroną było to, że powoli zaczynał rozumieć mechanizm... Zaczynał mówić... inaczej, gdy się nie skupiał. Wyglądało na to, że mimo wszystko cały czas nie wrócił do pełnej dyspozycji umysłowej i nie myślał o brakach pamięci. '' ''Spojrzał niepewnie na Nutty i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Po cichu liczył, że może nie zwróciła uwagi na jego arystokratyczny ton i słownictwo. '' ''Dziewczyna spojrzała nieco zaskoczona na swojego rozmówcę. Nie była do końca pewna czego właściwie się przestraszył, że obdarzył ją przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. Stwierdziła więc, że nie warto w to dalej brnąć. W końcu skoro są w więzieniu bez możliwości wyjścia, to niech chociaż pogawędki będą dla nich bardziej komfortowe. 'Nutty: '''Chciałabym sobie przypomnieć skąd mam ten problem albo czy chociaż dostałam jakieś rady jak się tego wyzbyć, ale niestety. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Nutty: '''Kompletna pustka. Powoli przywykam, ale niekiedy jest trudno. ''Westchnęła zrezygnowana. 'Nutty: '''Ty sobie coś przypominasz? '''Beck: '''Nie za wiele *powiedział zwyczajnym tonem, założył ręce. Mówił, bo nie chciał wyjść na gbura* Wiem, że miałem dużo wspólnego z survivalem... tak dużo, dużo, bo te zdolności jakoś się we mnie budzą *skinął na stojącą na podłodze wodę* O chociażby by to. W mojej głowie dział się cały wykład o wodzie i o tym jak jest potrzebna. ''Chłopak przewrócił oczami. 'Beck: '''Chyba nigdy nie zapominamy kim byliśmy, to tylko się gdzieś głęboko schowało... *zabrzmiał nieco bardziej sentencjonalnie niż zamierzał* '''Nutty: '''Ja jedynie kojarzę, że nie do końca przepadam za siedzeniem w zamknięciu i najchętniej zaszyłabym się w jakimś parku lub lesie. No i gdzieś coś mi dzwoni odnośnie wizyt u terapeuty. Ale jest tego zdecydowanie za mało, by można to było ze sobą jakoś połączyć. ''Odparła spoglądając na chłopaka. Chyba była to pierwsza dłuższa rozmowa jaką ostatnimi czasy w ogóle nawiązała z drugim człowiekiem. '''Nutty: ''Fajny ten Beck. Przynajmniej miło się z nim rozmawia. I upewniłam się, że nie jestem tu kompletnie sama. Yay!'' Ucieszyła się. Blondyn dalej siedział z założonymi rękoma. Jednak w miarę jak dialog się wydłużał tak rosła jego sympatia do uroczej dziewczyny. Ludzie w więzieniu, przynajmniej ci których dotychczas spotkał, zdecydowanie nie pasowali do archetypu więźnia. Beck: 'Z tym laso-parkiem to się w pełni zgodzę *powiedział. Ucieszył się wewnętrznie z bliskiego mu tematu* Czuję się tu też nie najlepiej. Wolałbym jakiś las czy coś... Ale no cóż. Trzeba się dostosować. ''Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Oczywistym było, że w ciemnym pomieszczeniu na próżno szukać wielkich okien, które mogłyby odsłonić nieco widoku. 'Nutty: '''Za wiele tutaj nie zwiedzałam, ale skoro to więzienie, to czy czasem nie powinno być tutaj możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz? Wsensietakiegoprowizorycznego. ''Westchnęła. 'Nutty: '''Jakiś spacerniak chociaż. Raczej nie spodziewałabym się miłego ładnego lasku i ogródka. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Beck: '''Jest spacerniak, boisko i nawet jakieś podwórko jeśli się nie mylę *zamyślił się* z odrobiną trawy... ''Chłopakowi miło się gadało, jednak czuł, że siedzenie nie robi mu najlepiej o poranku. Potrzebował więcej aktywności. Zabrał z podłogi swoją szklankę i wstał. Napił się przestudzonej wody. '''Beck: '''Dzięki za rozmowę. Idę się przejść... Miło było poznać *uśmiechnął się jak najmilej umiał i odszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź* ''Beck: Rozmowy rozleniwiają *przeciągnął się* Dużo lepiej mi zrobi jak się jeszcze trochę przespaceruję. może trochę świeżego powietrza...'' Gdy Beck ulotnił się, długo spokoju w miejscu nie było. Pojawiła się tutaj czarnowłosa członkini ekipy, która miała okazję poznać zawodników na ostatnim wyzwaniu. Na uszach miała słuchawki, w których leciał następujący kawałek . Zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu i lokalizować miejsca, które mogłyby jej odpowiadać. Szybki rzut okiem na tablicę, nieruszona - odpowiednio. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Po chwili dostrzegła niebieskooką dziewczynę. '''Asterin: Siemka *powiedziała ciepłym tonem, zdejmując słuchawki z uszu* Nutty spojrzała zaskoczona na Becka który nagle się zmył. Może jednak jej nie polubił. Nim zdążyła się zastanowić, pojawiła się w salonie nowa osoba. Nutty: 'O, cześć! A ciebie też trochę kojarzę. W której drużynie jesteś? ''Zapytała uśmiechnięta. '''Asterin: Drużyna...? *spojrzała na nią zakłopotana* Huh, mam wrażenie, że jestem w drużynie kompletnej opozycji. *zamyśliła się na chwilę* Podeszła trochę bliżej w kierunku dziewczyny, która najwyraźniej jeszcze ogarniała co się dzieje w programie. Asterin: Ja jestem jedną z osób, które "kierują wiezieniem. *powiedziała pewnie* No może nie kierują... *dodała po chwili* ...no pomagam, by był tu porządek... *jej głos był jakby cichszy* Świetny występ na zadaniu! *zmieniła temat* Nutty przechyliła głowę, aby skupić się na słuchaniu dziewczyny. Nie do końca łapała aluzje jakie jej wysyłała. Nutty: 'Aaa czekaj! To nie ty byłaś, kiedy mówili że mamy robić te dzienniki? Tak! ''Odpowiedziała sama sobie. '''Nutty: '''To da się stąd wyjść? Kim jestem? Czybędękiedykolwiekwolnaodpowiedzmiproszeproszeprosze! ''Asterin uśmiechnęła się pobłaźliwie w kierunku wiewiórczej towarzyszki w rozmowie. '' '''Asterin: Tak, dokładnie ja wam dałam wykład odnośnie pierwszego wyzwania. Natłok pytań przytłoczył trochę czarnowłosą. Odruchowo odsunęła się parę kroków w tył. Spodziewała się potencjalnych "odchyłów" od Nutty, bo studiowała historię każdego, jednak pierwsze spotkanie nigdy nie jest proste. '' '''Asterin ': Ojejku... *powiedziała zakłopotanym tonem, poprawiając swoje włosy* W teorii można wyjść, jeśli wygra się program. Reszta niestety...zginie. *mruknęła, nawet nie próbowała ująć delikatnie, w końcu są w więzieniu* Jedyne wyjście na "wolność" to poza budynek mieszkalny. Nutty odetchnęła z ulgą. Nutty: 'O, super. ''Uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili coś do niej dotarło. 'Nutty: '''Zaraz! Zginie?! ''Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. 'Nutty: '''Jeju, musiałam naprawdę coś ostrego przeskrobać. ''Mruknęła drapiąc się po głowie jakby starała sobie przypomnieć co takiego mogłaby uczynić. '''Asterin: Dzienniczki prawdę ci powiedzą. *zaśmiała się* A nie, czekaj. To przeciwnicy je wypełniali, ops. *zakryła usta* Fryzjerkę zawsze zastanawiały chwilowe amnezje, jak i te dłuższe. Miała tutaj w programie masę takich przypadków. '' '''Asterin': Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, skąd się wzięła chociażby twoja przypadłość, szybkiego mówienia? *wolała dopytać, może dowiedziałaby się czegoś ciekawego* Rudowłosa pokiwała głową na nie. Nutty: 'Pamiętam tylko, że jak próbowałam się ogarnąć w pierwszym dniu, to wypaliłam coś o terapeucie. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego tak powiedziałam. Nic sobie nie przypominam abym chodziła do jakiegoś lekarza czy coś. ''Odparła smutno. 'Nutty: '''I to właściwie wszystkie moje "wspomnienia", jeśli tak mogłabym to ująć. Mam też straszną ochotę na orzechy. I niesamowitą chęć by wszystko chować przed innymi, by mi tego nie zabrano. ''Dodała. '''Asterin: Ciekawe... *przyłożyła dłoń zamyślona pod podbródek, jakby nad czymś usilnie myślała* ...też chcialabym o niektórych rzeczach zapomnieć, to nie jest w sumie takie głupie. *puściła jej oczko* Może stworzyć siebie na nowo. Tutaj nawet lekarza nie uświadczysz, a co dopiero jakichś specjalistycznych terapeutów. Powiedziała spokojnie, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Asterin: A może masz w sobie coś z chomika? *zamyśliła się* One też uwielbiają wszystko chować i mieć na gorszy moment. *dodała pewniej* Nutty zamyśliła się. Nutty: 'One to chyba w polikach, ja raczej mam pusto w buzi. Bardziej szukam jakichś skrytek. Hmmm. Może bardziej wiewiórka... ''Odparła wyraźnie zamyślona. '''Nutty: ''Jasne, że wolałabym być wiewiórką niż chomikiem. Nie dam się zamknąć w klatce, by mi ktoś robił puci-puci i liczył, że będę biegała w kołowrotku. Co to, to nie!'' Asterin: A wyobrażasz sobie, żeby chomiki w buzi trzymały orzeszki? *spojrzała na nią* To przecież niedorzeczne. *"skarciła" ją wzrokiem* Mruknęła, nie była zadowolona, że dziewczyna zaczęła węszyć wokół wiewiórek. Trzeba obmyślić plan, jak ją z tego wyprowadzić. '' '''Asterin': Nie uważam, że rozsądne byłoby porównywanie się do zwierząt. W końcu twoja postura i tryb życia mówi jasno, że nie masz wiele wspólnego. Widziałaś kiedys wiewiórkę w więzieniu? *wzruszyła ramionami* Nutty: 'To samo mogę powiedzieć o dziwnych amnezjach więźniów. ''Odparła i także wzruszyła ramionami. 'Nutty: '''Poza tym sama widzisz, że przeczysz swojej teorii. Skoro chomiki nie przepadają za chowaniem orzeszków, to tym bardziej się na niego nie nadaję. ''Dodała. '''Nutty: ''Codziennie staram sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć, ta pustka jest dobijająca. Zero wskazówek. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że ta prowadząca coś ukrywa. Nie będę drążyć. Wolę jej nie podpadać.'' Asterin: *westchnęła* Bystra jesteś. *mruknęła niezadowolona* Oczywiście, że nie możesz być chomikiem, tak samo jak wiewiórką. Przeczę... *podrapała się wystraszona za szyją, że coś sypnęła* ...po prostu no, jestem prostą fryzjerką. Czasem walnę jakąś głupotę i potem są głupie konsekwencje. *zrobiła smutną minkę* Nutty zrobiło się żal dziewczyny, kiedy zrobiła smutną minę. Nutty: 'Nie martw się, mnie tak samo się to zdarza. ''Odpowiedziała pocieszającym tonem. 'Nutty: '''Może faktycznie nie powinnam o sobie tak zwierzęco myśleć. ''Mruknęła do siebie zamyślona. 'Nutty: '''Chyba pora powalczyć z tymi dziwnymi odchyłami. Będzie trudno, ale się postaram! ''Dodała dziarsko. Asterin zrobiło się miło, gdy zawodniczka ją pocieszyła i mocno ją przytuliła. '''Asterin: To takie miłe z twojej strony. *czarnowłosa zrobiła się bardzo wylewna* Staraj się robić wszystko wedle swojego instynktu, Tego nikt nam nigdy nie odbierze. *powiedziała pocieszająco* Ja na dzisiaj muszę lecieć, trochę słabiej się poczułam. *mruknęła ciszej* Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się w jeszcze w równie dobrych okolicznościach. *powiedziała z uśmiechem, kierując się do wyjścia. Pomachała do Nutty* Dziewczyna westchnęła zrezygnowana. Nutty: 'Chyba nie mam szczęścia do towarzyszy. ''Szepnęła do siebie. Postanowiła sobie trochę pozwiedzać budynek, stąd też opuściła salon. Biblioteka: Po tozmowie z Liberty Igor poszedł sobie do biblioteki. Siedział on przy jakimś stoliku czytając jakąś książkę. ''Beck po opuszczeniu kuchni udał się na spacer bez odgórnie ustalonego celu. Przechodząc akurat obok biblioteki postanowił do niej zajrzeć. W końcu dobrze było sobie przypomnieć lokacje ostatniego zadania. Wszedł do środka i grzecznie odstawił pełną szklankę na stolik przy drzwiach. Rozejrzał się następnie, pobieżnie. Nie dostrzel na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo, więc poszedł przed siebie. Bez celu posunął wzdłuż regałów, nieśmiało spoglądając co jakiś czas na grzbiety ustawionych na półkach książek. '' '''Igor: Cześć Beck. Powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od książki. Blondyn z początku zupełnie nie zareagował na dźwięk swojego imienia. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zanalizował, że powitanie było skierowane do niego. Tylko czemu na sygnał jakim było imię od razu coś nie zaskoczyło mu w głowie? Beck: 'Hej *odwrócił się gwałtownie* Igor... ''Blondyn podrapał się za uchem. '''Beck: '''Wiesz, jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc wczoraj, świetnie się współpracowało. '''Igor: Dzięki, ale to dzięki całej drużynie... Choć duża część jest dzięki mnie. Beck nie poświęcił dodatkowego komentarza skromności swojego kolegi z drużyny. Nie zamierzał nikogo oceniać, każdy mógł być taki jaki chciał... Tutaj przemyślenia się urwały, coś jakby się zacięło w głowie blondyna, no cóż, widać ciągle nie wrócił do siebie i nie miało to nastąpić chyba zbyt szybko. '' ''Blondyn porwał z regału losową książkę z zieloną okładką i usiadł obojętnie na fotelu obok fotela Igora. Nie rwał się chyba do zaczynania nowej rozmowy, może czekał, ale limit swojej "rozmowności" mocno już nadszarpnął. '' ''Wparowała tutaj nieco żwawszym tempem Izumi, ruszając ku półkom. Zauważyła jednak, że dołączyła tutaj do 2 innych osób. Postanowiła podejść. Izumi: 'Hejka. ''Rzuciła do nich, stając gdzieś przy jednej z półek. Nieco rozmyślała o swoich planach tu. Igor uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która właśnie weszła. Rozpoznawał ją z wyzwania. '''Igor: O hej! Izumi, tak? Uwagę na dziewczynę zwrócił także Beck. Zamienił z nią parę słów po wyzwaniu na stołówce, ale poza tym nie znali się. Z kultury jednak sie przywitał. '' '''Beck: '''Cześć. ''Popatrzyła najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego. Po czym odpowiedziała na dochodzące do niej pytanie. Izumi: 'Zgadza się. ''Ktoś ją pamięta z wyzwania ? Zaskoczona była tym. Uważnie rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. 'Izumi: '''Co was tutaj sprowadza ? ''Sama miała jakiś cel tutaj przybyć, ale nie zaszkodzi spytać też innych. '''Igor: Nuda. Nie wiele jest tu do roboty. Beck nim odpowiedział wzruszył ramionami. '' '''Beck: '''Podobnie. ''Chłopak odłożył trzymaną dotychczas książkę na fotel i wstał. Był zdania, że jeżeli druga osoba, z którą rozmawia stoi, a zwłaszcza dziewczyna, to też wypada wstać. Nie wykonał tego z zbyt zauważalnym zapałem, ale jednak... Beck: 'A ty? *spojrzał na dziewczynę i uniósł pytająco brew* Jakiś cel czy tak sobie chodzisz? ''Chłopakowi przypomniała się historia o "Krwawej Cheerleaderce". Wiedział, że był to wymysł jego team mate'ów, ale mimo to cofnął się o dwa kroki; jeden odruchowy, drugi z powodu wrodzonej nieufności. Izumi zauważyła cofnięcie się. 'Izumi: '''Chciałam tylko znaleźć tu jedną rzecz. ''Wyjaśniła na początku. Spojrzała na blondyna. 'Izumi: '''Coś się stało ? Ktoś za mną stoi ? ''Chciała drugim pytaniem zobaczyć odpowiedź i reakcje. '''Igor: Tylko regał z książkami, ale on się chyba nie liczy. Igor uważnie przyjrzał się Beckowi. Igor: Pamiętasz tą swoją historię ze wczoraj? Jestem na 67% przekonany, że dlatego się odsunął. Pozostałe 33% jest na to, że dostał halucynacji i widzi ciebie jako Wielkiego rudego oblecha z piłą łańcuchową, ale raczej stawiam na to pierwsze. Beck zamrugał nerwowo. Zrobił krok do przodu i znów się wycofał. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak idiotycznie musiało to wyglądać. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Izumi. '' '''Beck: '''Sorry, tak jakoś mam *odchrząknął* Te bajki z wczoraj nie mają nic do rzeczy *powiedział pewniejszym, spokojnym tonem* ''Blondyn omiótł dziewczynę wzrokiem. Mogła być Cheerleaderką, ale na morderczynię raczej nie wyglądała... Powstrzymał się przed kolejnym krokiem w tył gdy pomyślał, że pozory mogą mylić. '' '''Beck: '''Czyli też zwiedzasz w pewnym sensie *spróbował zmienić temat. Nie był jednak szczególnie wprawiony w kwestiach społecznych...* ''Usłyszała Igora i coś tam wymamrotała niezrozumiale i cichutko. Spojrzała na nich przyjaźnie. Izumi: 'Któryś z was był inicjatorem tegoż ? Zabójstwo własnej rodzin ? Aż takim potworem to raczej nie jestem. ''Stwierdziła nieco zdenerwowanym tonem. Nie pamiętała dalej swoich ostatnich momentów sprzed programu, ale to co wymyślono o niej to historia z horroru. 'Izumi: '''Ale nieważne. Sama też trochę nawymyślałam. ''Pomyślała teraz o panu trupie. '''Igor: Twoją historię akurat wymyślił nasz kolega Nikodem. Beck kiwnął głową. Beck: 'Tak było... ''Chłopak przekrzywił głowę trochę tak jak robią to psy i uważnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Prosił w duchu, aby nie wzięła tego za "obczajanie jej". On chciał tylko sprawdzić czy oby na pewno nie wygląda na mordercę... Tak jak nie wyglądała wcześniej, tak teraz również mordercy nie przypominała. Chłopak ostrożnie zmniejszył dystans między nimi. '' '''Beck: '''To było zadanie, wszystkich poniosło *brzmiał racjonalnie* Szkoda, że dzienników nie zapełniło coś co jest prawdziwe na temat naszej przyszłości *mruknął spoglądając to na Igora to na Izumi* '' '' ''Izumi w końcu zauważyła przyglądanie się jej przez Becka. W jej myślach pojawiło się zdenerwowanie i krzykliwe odrzucanie "swojej" przeszłości. Odetchnęła i uspokoiła się. 'Izumi: '''Nie jestem Krwawą Cheerleaderką. ''Powiedziała spokojnym tonem do chłopaka. '' '''Izumi: '''Przyszłości nie chce znać, przeszłość zawsze może wrócić. Szczególnie ta niechciana. ''Igor przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał. '''Igor: A właściwie, dlaczego myślicie, że tu jesteśmy? Beck po raz enty tego dnia wzruszył ramionami. Chociaż w tym przypadku to odpowiedź znał już, a przynajmniej miał takie duże przekonanie, już od pierwszego odcinka... Beck: 'Zgłosiliśmy się do reality show, mieliśmy jakieś powody *zastanowił się* Pewnie kasa. Chociaż nikt chyba nie wspominał o nagrodzie... ''Izumi podeszła do regału, zauważając poszukiwany tytuł. 'Izumi: '''Wybaczcie, ale ja stąd póki co zabieram się. ''Wzięła książkę i powolnym krokiem udała się do wyjścia. 'Izumi: 'Życzę powodzenia. Przekroczyła próg wyjścia i zniknęła z oczu obu osób. Igor popatrzył się na odchodzącą Izumi 'Igor: Absolutnie nie mam, żadnego pomysłu jak zagadać do Becka. ' '''Igor: Więc... Co sądzisz o naszej drużynie? Po odejściu Izumi Beck nie usiadł. Stał dalej i górował nad Igorem. '' '''Beck: '''Nasza drużyna? Hm... Całkiem zgrane stado Dingo... Bardzo dobrze się współpracuje, rozumiemy się i lubimy... To chyba najważniejsze. ''Pomimo braku zaangażowania w wypowiedzi, dało się wyczuć, że blondyn bardzo wierzy w to co mówi. Mówił faktycznie to co myślał. '' '''Beck: '''Fajnie też jest z wami poza zadaniami *uśmiechnął się lekko, tutaj odrobineczkę naciągnął prawdę, ale w końcu nie męczył się z team mate'ami...* Tak możemy grać... ''Blondyn podrapał się po głowie. Powoli nużyło go pozostawanie w jednym miejscu. Jakaś cząstka jego namawiała do ciągłych spacerów, do bycia w ruchu, nie znosiła bierności. Chłopak nie chciał jednak od tak zostawiać Igora, nie chciał wyjść na niewychowanego. Poza tym nawiązywali całkiem dobre relacje... Wyjście z sytuacji znalazł po chwili myślenia. Beck: 'Musze się trochę przewietrzyć *wyszczerzył się* Wpadnij do mnie do celi jeszcze przed zadaniem, spoko? *spojrzał wyczekująco na kolegę* ''Otrzymawszy twierdzącą (I hope so ;u;) odpowiedź opuścił z pewną ulgą bibliotekę. Ciągnęło go na powietrze... '' ''Izumi wlazła tutaj, położyła gdzieś książkę i poprostu odrazu wyszła. Sala do ćwiczeń: ''Dziewczyna chcąc nieco pozwiedzać inne miejsca niż kuchnia czy jadalnie skierowała się na jedno z pięter zauważając w miarę wyposażoną salę treningową. '' '''Liberty: Elastyczne... Z uśmieszkiem trzymała za gumę do ćwiczenia ramion. Stanęła specjalnie na macie na wprost wejścia rozpoczynając ćwiczenie. Na sali do ćwiczeń przebywał także Igor, który biegał sobie na bieżni. Igor: Zawsze gdy szłem na siłownię, a chodziłem mało, to tylko na bieżnie. Pewnie zastanawiacie się więc dlaczego wyglądam jakbym spędzał conajmniej godzinne dziennie na siłowni? ... Nie wiem. Po prostu urodziłem się idealny. '''''Chłopak przez chwilę strzymywał śmiech, ale nie udało mu się i po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. Igor: No, więc wiecie, jeśli chcecie świetnie wyglądać sprzędzajcie 4 godziny dziennie przed laptopem bez jedzenia jakich kolwiek warzyw i owoców. Polecam. Chłopak biegając sobie, kątem oka zauważył dziewczynę, która przyszła do siłowni. Igor: To dosyć niekonfortowe bieganie sobie obok dziewczyni o której wasz kolega kilka godzin temu wymiślił historię bycia groźną mafiozyną. Niby wiem, że to nie prawda, chyba, ale wciąż taki lekki niepokój zostaje. Z początku nie zauważyła chłopaka. Wzięła ręcznik przecierając pot. Niby nie były wymagające, ale przynajmniej wiedziała że sport to nie jej bajka. Liberty: No witaj chłopaczku niewyglądający jakby mu ryj kosiarką przejechali. Bwahaha! Zaśmiała się mając dobry humor, tak jak zawsze. Przyjrzała się mu bardzo dokładnie. '' '''Liberty:' Schaby wprawiasz w ruch, hę? *zerkała na jego tył* Wciąż wystają. Ahahaha! Igor zerka na dziewczyna. Igor: '''Okeeeej... Zacznimy od tego, że absolutnie nie mam pojęcia czy to komplement czy obelga, ale przyjmę jako komplement. Wiem jestem przystojny. '''Liberty: Wam trzeba wszystko wyjaśniać. *przekręciła rozczarowująco głową* No Igorku, skoro mam dobry humor to ci to wybaczę. *zbliżyła się szepcząc mu na ucho* To był komplement. Cofnęła się obejmując owijając dłonie wokół swoich piersi. Zerknęła jeszcze raz nieco się wypinając. Liberty: No więc jak tam? Niezłe gówna się tutaj zebrały co nie? Jedno nawet na żywo wczoraj spuścili. Ahahaha! Igor: Cóż, gdyby nie fakt, że niemal codziennie będziemy walczyć o swoje życia i nie ma tu kablówki to byłoby spoko. A ludzie tu, czy ja wiem czy tacy okropni? Większość wydaje się być spoko, choć ten gruby... Kultury więcej by mu nie zaszkodziło. Liberty: No wyobraź sobie sama to przeżywał. Ten typek z psim imieniem nawet nie wiedział że jego miejsce jest w budzie i powinien być bardziej posłuszny. *ciężko westchnęła* In tak był lepszy od tych: "Oh wspólnymi siłami damy radę. Będą przy tobie wszystko będzie możliwe. Nie zasłużyłam na to." Wydała się nieco wściekła i na twarzy pojawił się jej niewielki grymas. Liberty: Pierdolnięci ludzie. Od urodzenia życie ciągle ich rucha a nagle teraz postanowili cholernie to eksponować. Igor spowolnił bieźnie i wyraźnie przyjrzał się Liberty. Igor: To trochę dziwne. Nikt z nas prawie nic nie pamięta, ale Liberty wydaje się mieć swego rodzaju traumę. Liberty: Hmm? *dziwnie na niego spojrzała* Coś nie tak powiedziałam? Nie wiedziała jak ma zareagować. Spoglądała jedynie w jego stronę odsuwając się od niego. '' '''Igor:' Nie spokojnie! Po prostu nie wiedziałem jak zareagować i myślałem, że powiesz coś jeszcze. Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Liberty: Aa rozumiem. *rozrechotała się* No przy takiej bogini obok trudno się powstrzymać. *puściła mu oczko* Rozumiem, rozumiem! Na moment odeszła biorąc wodę z dyspozytora wypełniając dwie butelki. Jeden dla siebie drugą podała chłopakowi. Liberty: Byłeś nawet spoko więc ten raz będę dla ciebie miła. *oparła się o panel bieżni* Powiedz, mogę zapytać no wiesz? Gestami pokazywała, że chce mu szepnąć na ucho. Przy okazji wypiła nieco wody i nie mogąc być sobą specjalnie języczkiem oblizywała końcówkę plastikowej buteleczki. Igor: Jeśli chcesz się zapytać, pytaj. Nawet bez pozwolenia by się zbliżyła. Szepnęła więc do chłopaka. Liberty: Robisz również zwiad w tym kierunku? Chłopak nie do końca zrozumiał pytania, dlatego spojrzał się pytająco na Liberty, by dać jej jasno do zrozumienia by powtórzyła pytanie. Liberty: CO znowu? Oh... *wywróciła oczami* Sprawdzasz się w różnych dziedzinach przypominając co potrafisz licząc na odzyskanie wspomnień? Choć nie chciała dosłownie się powtarzać widocznie jednak musiała. Nie ze wszystkim chciała się dzielić. Zwalczyła jednak swój nawyk będąc ciekawa jego odpowiedzi. Igor: Właściwie to tak. Próbował kilka rzeczy, ale prawie nic nie pamiętam. To strasznie dołujące uczucie nie pamiętając absolutnie nic. Swoich przyjaciół, rodziny, marzeń. Jeszcze gorszy jest jednak fakt, że prawie każdy z nas umrze tu bez tej wiedzy. Liberty: Naprawdę? NAPRAWDĘ! *przysłoniła dłonią usta by nie usłyszał* Powinnam biedactwu żyletkę dać... Słychać było po jej tonie, że jego odpowiedź nie była w pełni satysfakcjonująca. Parsknęła przekręcając głową próbując to sobie jakoś poukładać. Liberty: Jednak jeden z tych. *mruknęła sama do siebie* Nie mam ochoty słuchać marudzenia i powiem ci jedno. *odkaszlnęła* Łatwiej żyć niewiedzą: nie żałujemy tego, czego nie znamy, nie widzimy. Widać tutaj komu jajca szybciej zeszły w dół. Ahahahaha! Igor: No bardzo mi przykro, że moja odpowiedź cię nie zadowoliła. *Powiedział ironicznym głosem* Liberty: Zresztą kto by się przejmował dorosłymi. Ludziom żal jest bachorów bo mają przed sobą przyszłość. Debil co nas tutaj sprowadził powinien to lepiej przemyśleć. Chyba? *zastanowiła się nie będąc do końca pewna* Co ja pieprzę. Ahahaha! Pewnie! Igor: Hmmm... Z tego co pamiętam w regulaminie było napisane, że nie jesteśmy tu przez przypadek, więc ten Debil co nas tu sprowadził raczej to przemyślał. Liberty: A ja ci przypomnę, że sami kazali nam to wypełnić. Byłbyś idiotą pozwalając komuś go wypełnić? *wzruszyła ramionami* Nie masz podstawy jakiejkolwiek by im wierzyć. No i jak wspomniałam dorosłych nikomu nie jest żal. Byłoby zabawniej z grupą zdegenerowanych szesnastolatków. Trochę się zapędziła ze swoimi przemyśleniami. '' '''Liberty:' Przypadek, nie przypadek. Łatwiej być tutaj z niewiedzą. Igor: Cóż, pewnie masz rację. Liberty: 'Więc nie włączaj przy mnie trybu emo tylko pewnie wypnij się z żołnierzem ku górze. That's what she said. Ahahaha! ''Odpowiedziała powoli się zbierając w stronę wyjścia. Wyrzuciła butelkę do śmietnika. Poprawiła trochę włosy w popękanym lustrze i przetarła się. Wychodzą puściła oczko do chłopaka. Była momentami wkurzona ale jakoś liczyła na kolejną sesję. '' Sala robót ręcznych: ''Izumi przybyła tutaj i rozejrzała się. Widziała pełno różnego sprzętu do szycia czy inne włókna. Zaczęła zabawiać się tutaj, szyjąc jakiś strój. '''Izumi: Czuje się jak w swoim świecie, interesujące. Rzuciła sama do siebie, zatrzymując się w bezruchu przez moment. Do pomieszczenie weszła Lucy, która robiła sobie obchód po pomieszczeniach. Znała każdy kąt, przecież brała udział w projektowaniu rzeczywistości. '' '''Lucy': Swój świat... *powiedziała wchodząc do środka* Czy nie brzmi to w tych realiach banalnie? *spojrzała na cheerleaderką, obdarzając ją uśmiechem* Dobrze jest znaleźć swoje miejsce. Izumi słysząc czyiś głos za sobą momentalnie obróciła się. Wydawałoby się jakby przestraszyła się nagłego wejścia osoby tutaj. W dodatku słyszała co powiedziała wcześniej. Izumi: 'No proszę.. Panna Egzekucja z ceremonii mnie odwiedziła. ''Rzuciła z ironią w głosie, jednak po chwili spoważniała z powodu pewnej myśli. '''Izumi: '''Coś przeskrobałam ? '''Lucy: Wykonuje swoje obowiązki. *odparła natychmiastowo, słysząc określenie* Tak jak waszym obowiązkiem jest przetrwać, tak moim być po tej niewdzięcznej stronie programu. *dodała spokojnie* Takich reakcji ludzi się spodziewała, więc w zasadzie jakoś jej to nie obeszło, wiedziała, że pokazujac się tutaj publicznie, może budzić różne reakcje. Była w końcu odpowiedzialna za śmierć pierwszego uczestnika. Lucy: A uważasz, że coś przeskrobałaś? *zaśmiała się* Mogę sprawdzić monitoring. Wsłuchała się w to co mówi i przytaknęła nieco. Izumi: Przetrwać ? Żeby to było takie łatwe. Przypominała sobie tymi słowami wczorajsze wyzwanie, gdzie niezbyt się popisała. Izumi: 'Nie jestem pewna czy to co teraz tu miałam zamiar robić nie podchodzi pod karę. Ale może chociaż wy z tego skorzystacie.. bo coś mi zaczyna świtać, że jestem w tym niezła. ''W jej pamięci zaczęła dostrzegać obrazy swoich prac zza dawnych czasów. '''Lucy: Gdyby to było takie trudne, pewnie by Ciebie tutaj nie było. *skierowała swój wzrok bezpośrednią na nią* Brunetka mało pamiętała ze swojej rzeczywistości, jednak instynkt jej nie zawodził, skoro odnalazła zdolne umiejętności dla siebie samej, prowadząca była pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Lucy: Możecie tutaj się rozwijać jak chcecie. *podeszła bliżej oglądając strój* No, kawał solidnego materiału, musisz się na tym znać. *pochwaliła* Jeśli przestrzegacie 10 przykazań, kara wam nie grozi. Izumi: 'Wystarczy jeden błąd, a mogę skończyć jak osoba, którą opisywałam na zadaniu. ''I znowu przypomniała tym sobie o wyzwaniu. 'Izumi: '''Nie wyszło mi to najlepiej, patrząc na starania innych. ''Wydusiła z siebie niezadowolona. Chociaż po chwili była w przekonaniu, że Lucy ma to gdzieś. '''Izumi: '''Ale powinnam jednak myśleć pozytywnie, póki jestem cała. ''Prowadząca zaśmiała się na wspomnienie o Ante, który również dał jej się we znaki podczas pierwszego odcinka. '' '''Lucy: W teorii wystarczy. Stąd i tak tylko jedna osoba wyjdzie cało. *wzruszyła ramionami* O ile wyjdzie... *zamyśliła się na moment, w końcu nikt nikomu nie obiecywał możliwości pozostania przy życiu* Spojrzała na towarzyszkę rozmowy, która najwyraźniej wzięła sobie do serca, że niektózy postarali się bardziej. Lucy: Gdybyś zawsze mogła być na szczycie, byłoby za prosto. Pomyśl strategicznie, nie wyróźniasz się, więc nie jesteś potencjalnie do odstrzału. *dodała spokojniej* Izumi: 'O ile ktokolwiek stąd wyjdzie powiadasz ? ''Te słowa nie dodały jej otuchy. "Nie, nie martw się Izumi. Trzeba o tym nie myśleć już." - pomyślała w swoich myślach i otrząsnęła nieco. Usłyszała również drugie zdanie dziewczyny. 'Izumi: '''Strategiczne myślenie, może to mogłoby się udać. Doświadczonie ? ''Złapała się za podbródek palcami i zamyśliła. Zerknęła na dziewczynę pytająco wypowiadając ostatnie słowo-pytanie. '''Lucy: Tego nikt nie wie, nawet ja nie wiem jaki czeka mnie los. *wzruszyła ramionami* Na całe szczęście, koniec końców jestem po drugiej stronie. *powiedziała spokojnie* Gorzej jak przyjdzie do rozliczeń *mruknęła* Doświadczenie? Podniosła wymownie brew. Co prawda oglądała poprzedni sezon i co nieco szalonej strategii się nauczyła, ale nie uważała, że może to być jakaś przewagę. Lucy: Przeczucie. Oglądałam trochę reality-show. Zdecydowanie przeczucie. *upewniła siebie samą powtarzając tę kwestię* Izumi: 'Rozliczeń hę ? Skoro pozwolili wam na zabijanie, to czy niepowinno być żadnych ? ''Pokręciła głową i poprawiła swoje włosy, które miała przed chwilą przy twarzy. '''Izumi: '''Tak właściwie, który lub która z was jest głównym prowadzącym ? '''Lucy: Jedno zabijać, drugie jak się to ostatecznie przyjmie. Wiesz, formalnie opinia publiczna nam na to pozwoliła, ale kaprysy ludzkie są znane ani mi, ani tobie, ani nikomu innemu. *odparła szczerze* Prowadząca była dośc elastyczna w kwestii rozmowy, nie miała zamiaru pokazywać swojego statusu. Lucy: Formalnie rolę głównej pełnie ja. Ale jak mogłaś zauważyć, wyzwanie prowadziła inna osoba. Każdy z nas jest w podobnym stopniu ważny. *starała jej się wytłumaczyć zasady w środku ekipy* To coś ala na zasadzie roli kapitana. Niby jest, ale sama widzisz jak to u was wygląda chociażby. Izumi: 'To tak jak w filmie.. Zaraz to dla mnie brzmi znajomo co powiedziałam. ''Próbowała wysilić swoją zwichrowaną pamieć w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Nic z tego nie wyszło. Jak wspomniała o kapitanach to na jej głowie pojawił się guz jak w anime, ona zaś stała się chibi. 'Izumi: '''Nie przypomniaj mi o kapitanie.. ''Biegała jak opętana na lewo i prawo w wersji chibi, zdenerwowana gdy myślała o Liberty. Lucy klasnęła w dłonie jakby znalazła "słaby" punkt u Izumi. '''Lucy: Czyżby wasza kapitanka niezbyt przypadła Ci do gustu? W wyzwaniu całkiem się przyłożyła. Nie lubisz ambitnych ludzi? *zapytała podchwytliwie* Izumi w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się, wracając do "normalnej" wersji. '' '''Izumi: '''Punkt dla ciebie, ale tylko w kwestii roboty na zadaniu. Choć jej charakter to -1 przynajmniej, więc w rezultacie wychodzi się na zero. ''Izumi pomyslała o jednym pytaniu, skoro już wspomniała o wyzwaniu. Izumi: 'Jakichś faworytów już masz ? Czytane akta zapewne były, zgaduje. ''W czasie gdy Lucy siedziała cicho – Izumi pochwyciła za czarne oraz czerwone włókna i wciągnęła się w tryb szycia jakiegoś długiego płaszczu, który będzie sięgał prawie do stóp. Zaczęła od szycia górnej części, czyli kołnierzyka, otworu by głowa mogła przejść oraz przygotowania się powoli zjazdu w dół, by mieć w stroju rękawy. Wykonując ruchy w szyciu powoli i skrzętnie doszła w końcu do pierwszego etapu stroju jakim był kołnierz. Przeszła po skończeniu go do szycia okrycia szyi, barków by kończyć to na rękach z obu stron. Szło jej to nieco topornie, wszak jedyne co ma to jakieś obrazy ze swojej niedalekiej przeszłości. Małymi krokami jednak udało się i miała już najgorszą część za sobą. Barki oraz rękawy miała skończone. Teraz przyszło jej w pójście robienia całego tułowia – klatka, brzuch i tak aż do końca miednicy. Izumi uzbroiła się w cierpliwość i zajęła najdłuższą częścią stroju. Część od klatki odznaczona, część od brzucha oraz miednica także odznczone . I tak po dłuuugiej i żmudnej pracy miała skończone znaczną część skończoną. Została już tylko część sięgająca kolan, gdzie kończył się strój. Musiała być luźna, gdy trzeba było jakoś chodzić. Nie zajęło jej to zbyt wielu czasu, mając wprawę z robienia wcześniejszej części. Strój miała już gotów, teraz pora na maskę. Znalazła jakieś modele mask lateksowych już gotowych w jednym z pudeł, postanowiła to wykorzystać. Zaczęła jeden z nich co nieco przerabiać – robiąc ostatecznie z niego maskę świnii znanej niektórym skądś. Po dłuższej pracy wszystko już było gotowe – cały strój Jigsawa. Please '''Izumi: I jak ? Spytała Lucy stojącą tu dalej. Sama zaczęła ubierać swój twór, zakładając na koniec maskę. Izumi: '''Tak bardzo pasuje do tego co się dzieje, czyż nie ? ''Lucy zaśmiała się na słowa o Liberty, doskonale wiedziała kim ona jest i jaki może mieć charakter w programie. '' '''Lucy: Cóż, gdyby każdy był tak samo pokojowo nastawiony, to chyba byłoby nudno, c'nie? *powiedziała przez śmiech* Przyglądała jak dziewczyna zajmowała się swoim strojem, Luciana patrzyła na to z ogromnym podziwiem z jaką starannością wykonuje pracę. '' '''Lucy': Mojej osobie nie wypada mieć faworytów. Więc nie mogę się na ten temat wypowiadać *powiedziała pewnie* Na podstawie waszych akt, zostaliście wybrani do programu. *puściła jej oczko* Przejechała dłonią po stroju Izumi, był imponujący. Z podziwiem kiwnęła głową. Lucy: Jakbyś kiedyś miała deficyt czasu, to z chęcią bym poprosiła o podobny. *odparła podekscytowana* odwaliłaś kawał bardzo dobrej roboty. Izumi: Cóż, coś w tym jest. Ja nie należę do ciekawych skoro niezbyt mi odpowiada jej towarzystwo. Przytaknęła nieco, przyznając jej racje i dodając trochę od siebie. Nie miała faworytów ? W sumie jej to niezdziwiło aż tak. Izumi: 'Jeśli pożyję tu nieco dłużej to pewnie znajdzie się czas. ''Zdjęła z siebie maskę i trzymała w ręce. '''Izumi: Jak mój czas szybko dobiegnie końca, to najwyżej możecie sobie wziąć. Jako spuściznę po zmarłym. Pozwalam. Stwierdziła zdaniem ponurym i pesymistycznym, jednak jej głos wskazywał nieco co innego. Lucy: Każdy tutaj na swój sposób jest ciekawy. Tylko nie każdy każdemu będzie odpowiadał. Muszą być jakieś tarcia. *uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl* Na razie jest parę innych potencjalnych ofiar. *zamysliła się* A przynajmniej niektórych nie widać. *sprostowałą po chwili* Izumi zdjęła z siebie swój strój i ułożyła w kostkę. Izumi: 'Jak to sama powiedziałaś wcześniej, niektórzy mogą niechcieć się wychylać. ''Mając w rękach strój powoli sunęła ku wyjściu. '''Izumi: Tymczasem miło było pogawędzić nieco, ale pora na zmianę otoczenia. Któż wie, może jeszcze się spotkamy. Byle to nie było na mojej egzekucji. Mata ne. Rzuciła po japońsku i pomachała jej tuż przed wyjściem i zniknęła z kręgu widzenia. Łazienki: ... Sala manekinów: Kolejne pomieszczenie, otwarte ze względu na śmierć jednej osoby. Podwórko: Ławki: Wreszcie, nareszcie wyrwał się z zatęchłego, betonowego budynku. Wreszcie nie czuł unoszącego się w powietrzu zapachu kurzu i odpadającego ze ścian tynku. Niewielka ilość natury oferowana przez stanowisko znane jako "ławki" wprawiało chłopaka w nieadekwatny wręcz zachwyt. Beck, bo o nim mowa nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu usiadł na solidniejszej z ławek. Przypomniał sobie jak dzień wcześniej gadał tu z Hanae... Blondyn potrząsnął głowa wprawiając długie blond włosy w ruch, przyklepał je i spojrzał w ziemię. Rosła tam trawa, kojąco zielona. Była miłą odskocznią od wszechobecnej szarości więzienia. '' '''Beck: '''Uhh... *zamknął oczy i spróbował się zrelaksować* ''Na wyjście z budynków zdecydowała się również członkini ekipy znana szerzej jako ta "od wyzwań". Asterin miała dość siedzenia za murami, chociaż poznała tam kilka ciekawych osób. Sama siebie ganiła za rozmowę z Nutty, gdzie prawdopodobnie mogła za wiele sypnać. W swoich słuchawkach na uszach wyszła i skierowała się na ławki. Zauważyła Becka, do którego nieśmiało pomachała. Asterin: Hej, z migreną już lepiej? *powiedziała ciepłym tonem, zdejmując słuchawki i je zwijając* Beck ocknął się gwałtownie słysząc powitanie. Widocznie trochę odleciał. Zaskoczony oderwał wzrok od trawnika i ujrzał... Asterin. Właściwie to nie znał jej imienia, więc kojarzył ją jedynie jako prowadzącą zadania. Była obca, była dziewczyną... to budowało jego nieufność. Z drugiej strony uśmiechała się przyjaźnie i sama zagadała. Mimo niepewności z socjalizowana część Becka wzięła górę. Beck: '''Cześć *odpowiedział* Skąd wiesz o migrenie... *spróbował skojarzyć fakty nim dziewczyna odpowie* Flynn... Flynn, czy dobrze obserwujesz? *starał się zabrzmieć przyjaźnie* ''Chłopak zastanawiał się czy wstać do rozmowy... ale chyba lepiej było zaoferować miejsce. Przesunął się na kraniec ławki, usiadł bokiem i wskazał na wolne miejsce. Zachował przy tym... zwyczajny wyraz twarz. '' '''Asterin: Możliwe, że jestem wróżką, albo po prostu dobrze czytam ludzkie emocje. Coś w ten deseń. *skwitowała krótko odpowiadając do chłopaka* Skinął głową na zachętę chłopaka, by zajęła miejsca na ławce. Na wyzwaniu miała okazje przyjrzeć się zawodnikom i ich reakcjom. Beck okazał się bardzo dobrym kapitanem i poprowadził drużynę do pewnego zwycięstwa. Asterin: Migrena, to częsty efekt uboczny po prostu. *sprostowała po chwili swoje wcześniej słowa* Niemniej utrudnienia z samopoczuciem pozwoliły bardzo dobrze zaprezentować się na wyzwaniu, godna podziwu organizacja pracy. *rzuciła przyglądając się blondynowi* Beck: 'Dziękuję *kiwnął głową* ''Poczuł się trochę dziwnie. Miał świadomość, że dobrze wykonał swoją pracę, ale to bycie docenianym sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo. Gdyby się bardziej skupił i zastanowił, może odszukał by w sobie skromnego chłopaka, może nawet takiego jakim potencjalnie był w przeszłości... Nie, nie miał czasu. Za dużo się działo na raz. Nie mógł porzucać rozmówczyni. '''Beck: '''To chyba kwestia tych zdolności, które się we mnie powoli budzą... Organizacja, zaangażowanie *mówił przez chwilę bardziej do siebie* Rozumiesz o czym mówię? *spojrzał nagle na dziewczynę. Nie chcąc by poczuła się zmieszana uśmiechnął się lekko* ''Czarnowłosa wiedziała jakie były konsekwencje ich pobudki i jak to mogło potencjalnie działać, jednakże sama tego nie odczuła. Niepewnie kiwnęła głową, potwierdzając słowa chłopaka, dało się zauważyć jej wahanie w tej sytuacji. '' '''Asterin: To chyba kwestia czucia tych umiejętności. *odparła, myśląc nad sensowną odpowiedzią* Powinniście z czasem odzyskiwać swoją przeszłość. W końcu talenty nie wzięły się znikąd. *dodała już pewniejszym tonem* Niestety, nie mogę się do tego bardziej odnieść, bo my w ekipie, nie przechodziliśmy takich trudnych sytuacji. *jej ton ubrał się dziwnie w przepraszający ton* Blondyn pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Łowił każde słowo jakie wypowiadała dziewczyna, analizował każdą informację. Zbieranie informacji było częścią jego "planu" - tak nakazywały mu właśnie uśpione zdolności. Tak samo coś wewnętrznego kazało mu zwiedzać, czy dbać o wodę... Ta... zapomniał o wodzie w bibliotece. Jakoś musiał się z tym pogodzić. '' ''Nie chciał za bardzo mówić o sobie i swoich problemach, przez niecałe dwa dni poznał siebie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jest raczej typem osoby skrytej. Jednak środowisko reality-show, w którym się znajdował raz po raz wymagało adaptacji; bycia rozmownym, czy właśnie podejmowania tematów, które zwykle by unikał. I jakoś nie wiązało się to z walką o życie, z tym czuł się podejrzanie swobodnie. Beck: 'Pewnie *powiedział dość entuzjastycznie* Od kiedy obudziłem sie dnia wczorajszego, aż do wyzwania, czy też do chwili obecnej zdałem sobie sprawę z wielu posiadanych przeze mnie zdolności *przygryzł wargę, ale nie skrzyczał się za ton pełen patosu. I tak zdarzało się mu to coraz rzadziej* Talenty gdzieś są, muszę je tylko odkryć. Już ogarnąłem, że znam się na survivalu *spojrzał na swoje dłonie* Eh... Musiałem mieć całkiem ciekawe życie... *mruknął do siebie patrząc w trawę* Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ''Izumi przyszła tutaj, wpatrując się w książkę. Dotyczyła ona prawdziwych historii rodem z horroru. Tak, takie też się zdarzały. Światło dochodzące z reflektorów stojącej obok latarni wystarczyły, że mogła widzieć cały tekst. Rozgościła się jak w poprzednim odcinku na mini trybunie i wkręciła w czytanie. Wstała i otrzepując się wróciła do budynków więziennych. Pobliże murów więziennych: Nutty udało się wyjść z budynku. Świeże powietrze z zewnątrz niemalże natychmiastowo podziałało na jej samopoczucie. Na twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Rudowłosa podeszła bliżej murów, aby dokładnie się im przyjrzeć i przekonać jak bardzo są wysokie. Oczywiście zupełnie niemożliwym była opcja ucieczki. 'Nutty: '''Przynajmniej się nie uduszę w tych czterech ścianach. ''Powiedziała do siebie cicho. Oparła się plecami o mur i zsunęła się na ziemię, gdzie wygodnie usiadła i przymknęła oczy. Ciągnęło ją bardzo do wyjścia na zewnątrz, ale nie sądziła że owe wyjście podziała na nią aż tak terapeutycznie. Kto wie? Może dzięki temu coś sobie przypomni. Przechadzając się po zakładzie dojrzał w jednym z okien kogoś pod murami więziennymi. Zaintrygowany postanowił sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie próbował dać nogi. W sumie nawet jeżeli ktoś szukałby ucieczki to całkiem logiczne. Gdy dotarł na zewnątrz dojrzał znajomą mu z wyglądu rudą dziewczynę. '''Flynn: Próbujesz uciec? *zaśmiał się, w lewej ręce trzymał talerz z tostami, których zostały mu trzy* Podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, na odległość 2-3 metrów. Zaskoczona niemalże od razu otworzyła oczy. Kolejna nieznajoma osoba. Zero możliwości do ucieczki. Poczuła się dość niepewnie. Nutty: 'Co? Nienienienie! Ja tylko sobie wyszłam, wolę jednak świeże powietrze od ciągłego siedzenia w murach. To wszystko... ''Powiedziała nieśmiało. Widząc zachowanie dziewczyny machnął wolną ręką chcąc uspokoić dziewczynę. '''Flynn: Spokojnie, nie jestem od wymierzania wyroków tutaj. *pokręcił głową* Zauważyłem, że ktoś się tutaj kręcił to przyszedłem zajrzeć. *wzruszył ramionami* Odwrócił się w stronę budynku, faktycznie w tym co mówiła coś mogło być. Spojrzał ponownie na rudowłosą. Flynn: Trochę Ci się nie dziwię. Straszny tam tłok teraz jest. *westchnął* Zrobił krok do przodu, przykucnął nadal nie tracą kontaktu wzrokowego. Flynn: Wolne? *wskazał miejsce obok dziewczyny* Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi pokiwała jedynie głową na "tak". Odsunęła się nawet, aby zrobić chłopakowi trochę miejsca. Nie zauważyła jak kompletnie bez sensu była ta czynność, przecież byli na zewnątrz, na otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie miejsca było aż zanadto. Nutty: 'Hm, jeśli dobrze kojarzę, to należysz do ekipy. Pamiętam, że oceniałeś między innymi moją pracę. ''Zagadnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem. Chłopak usiadł obok dziewczyny, postawił talerz z tostami na wolnej przestrzeni między nimi. '''Flynn: Dobrze kojarzysz. Ogólnie to Flynn jestem, jeśli nie wiedziałaś. *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny* No cóż, wyróżniłaś się znacząco na tle innych. *dodał z uśmieszkiem* Wziął sobie jednego tosta po czym wziął gryza, gdy przełknął to kontynuował. Flynn: Migrena minęła? Nutty: 'Tak, dziękuję. Zaraz... ''Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. 'Nutty: '''Skąd o tym wiesz? Chyba nigdzie głośno o tym nie mówiłam. ''Spytała zdziwiona. '''Flynn: Większość z was się z nią zmagała, chociaż każdy reagował na to different. *wzruszył ramionami* Poza tym niewiele osób wychodziło na zewnątrz, a może by to pomogło, kto wie. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Nutty. Flynn: Wiewiórczy Żniwiarz, co? *uśmiechnął się rozbawiony* Spojrzała zakłopotana. Nutty: 'Nie! To nie tak! Chyba... Sama nie wiem. Niczego nie pamiętam. ''Odparła smutno. 'Nutty: '''Ciągła pustka, myślałam, ze w końcu coś się pojawi, ale nic. Nie daje mi to spokoju. Nie tak łatwo sobie tutaj żyć jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przynajmniej mnie. ''Wbiła wzrok w ziemię. '''Flynn: Nie mnie oceniać, pamiętaj że to wy je sobie wypełnialiście, muszę jednak przyznać że jak zwinęłaś się w kłębek to przypominałaś trochę wiewiórkę. *uśmiechnął się kończąc tosta* Może to jest klucz do twojej past? Zamyślił się, sam był ciekawy, wiedział o nich w sumie tyle co imię i nazwisko. Flynn: Nie wyglądasz mi jednak na morderczynię. *mruknął pewnie* Spojrzała na chłopaka. Nutty: 'Wiewiórkę? Wiesz, że chyba coś w tym jest? Mam jakieś ciągotki do orzechów i chowania rzeczy przed innymi. Noizdarzamisięczasemtakszybkogadać. ''Westchnęła ciężko. 'Nutty: '''Sam widzisz. ''Mruknęła. Chłopak zaśmiał się na głos. '''Flynn: To całkiem ciekawe... i urocze jednocześnie. *uśmiechnął się do Nutty* Też mam swoje quirks... o właśnie, sama słyszysz. Spojrzał na talerz z tostami. Flynn: Chcesz jednego? *zapytał biorąc jednego z dwóch* Pokiwała głową na nie. Nutty: 'Podziękuję. Nie jestem za bardzo głodna. ''Rozejrzała się. 'Nutty: '''Chyba faktycznie cała reszta jest w budynku. Nie ma tutaj ani żywej duszy poza nami. Czym właściwie się tutaj zajmujesz? ''Zapytała wyraźnie zainteresowana. '''Flynn: No cóż... ciężko jednoznacznie to stwierdzić, mam tak naprawdę kilka roli. *wzruszył ramionami* Głównie chyba jestem od pomocy w ocenianiu waszych poczynań, chociaż mam też swoje prywatne life purpose. Jestem tzw. wirtuozem. Podrapał się za uchem, nikomu chyba jeszcze nie miał okazji opowiadać czegokolwiek o sobie. Flynn: Gitara, Perkusja, Fortepian, Gotowanie... dużo by wymieniać. *westchnął* Pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Nutty: 'Nieźle. Wirtuoz, juror i strażnik więzienny w jednym. Ciekawe połączenie. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Nutty: '''Słyszałam, że tylko jedna osoba może stąd wyjść, a resztę czeka śmierć. ''Powiedziała po chwili dość gorzkim tonem. 'Nutty: '''Od Asterin. Raczej nie kłamała. ''Dodała, aby chłopak nie pomyślał, że któryś z więźniów sobie robił żarty. '''Flynn: Emmr... Wypuścił powietrze, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Flynn: No unfortunately to prawda.. *westchnął* Nie chciał jej okłamywać, bo całkiem przyjemnie mu się rozmawiało, ale taka niestety była prawda... jaką usłyszał od Lucy. Po ostatniej ceremonii chyba można było się utwierdzić, że to nie żarty. Flynn: Po ostatniej egzekucji chyba widać, że nie żartowały. *odłożył nieskończonego tosta na talerz* Po chwili poczuł jakieś wibracje w kieszeni. Podniósł się wyskokiem i zajrzał na ekran telefonu, na którego ekranie widniała jakaś wiadomość. Chłopak pośpiesznie odczytał sms'a i odwrócił się do wiewiórczej znajomej. Flynn: Sorry, sprawy służbowe wzywają. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będziemy mieć okazję pogadać. Pomachał jej i zaczął odchodzić w stronę budynku. Flynn: O ile się ciebie nie pozbędą. *mruknął do siebie* Wyzwanie, sala robót ręcznych Wszyscy zawodnicy wraz z Asterin zostali zebrali w sali robót ręcznych. Pomocnica prowadzącej z uśmiechem przywitała wszystkich. Asterin: Mam nadzieję, że osoby, które wątpiły w wyroki śmiertelne, już pozbyły się ich. *puściła do nich oczko* Wśród Was dzisiaj brakuje już jednej osoby. *wyszczerzyła ząbki* Przeszła parę kroków, klasnęła w dłonie, a ku niej skierowane zostało światło. Za nią znajdował się plakat, na którym była ona. '' '''Asterin': Na wolności, bardzo ważną kwestią są zawsze wybory. Dzisiaj również i Wy wcielicie się w partie wiezienne. Wasi członkowie losowali dla Was nakierowanie. I tak, dzisiaj partia lewicowa nazywa się - Dingo Omega, centrowcami są Kappa Cloud oraz prawicowcami - Sigma Chi Gohan. Zawodnicy zrobili minę w stylu "are you fking kidding me?". '' '''Asterin': Zastanawiacie się, pewnie do czego wam to potrzebne. A no, przez ten weekend musicie zorganizować kampanię wyborczą i przełożyć ją na realia wiezienne. Stworzyć program oraz go jakoś rozpromować w całym więzieniu. Zwycięska partia będzie mogła wprowadzić jeden postulat w życie, natomiast z najgorszej ktoś...zginie. Polityka, to brudna zabawa. *zasmiała się* Nie wywołało to zbyt wielkiego entuzjazmu (please). '' '''Asterin': Tutaj znajdziecie wszystko co jest potrzebne. Materiały na plakaty, banery czy książki, które odnoszą się do danych poglądów. Na plus jeśli udałoby się wam zrobić międzypartiową debatę pomiędzy trzema środowiskami. //Musicie stworzyć kampanię wyborczą wiezienną. Przede wszystkim tu informacja do każdego. Nie musicie nie wiadomo ile włożyć pracy. Bo liczy się efekt oraz jakość, a nie, że czasem nadłożycie niepotrzebnie pracy. Fajna będzie kreatywność oraz najważniejszy jest pomysł. Macie na zadanie czas do niedzieli 16:00.// Przygotowania Kappa Cloud: Arisha zebrała wszystkich członków drużyny przy jednym stole, z którego mieli łatwy dostęp do różnych materiałów. Już na początku drużyna zgodziła się, że by móc prowadzić jakieś konkretne dyskusje muszą zdobyć wiedzę na temat tego, co powinni zawrzeć w postulatach. Podczas gdy 2/4 drużyny przeczesywały książki polityczne Arisha zajęła się szperaniem w "materiałach". Arisha: To musi być coś niecodziennego... *mamrotała pod nosem szperając w pudełkach* Po poprzednim wyzwaniu brunetka wiedziała, że ich kampania musi być wyjątkowa. Zrobienie zwykłego plakatu to nie coś co zaimponowało by prowadzącym. Dziewczyna miała smykałkę do astrologii, ale nie mogła sobie nic przypomnieć o żadnej partii politycznej. Widocznie nigdy wcześniej się aż tak tym nie interesowała. Dziewczyna wątpiła, czy w swoim poprzednim życiu była jakkolwiek związana z polityką. Westchnęła z irytacją, gdy po paru minutach ciągle nie mogła znaleźć nic co przyciągnęło by jej uwagę. Arisha postawiła jednak na cierpliwość. Pomieszczenie do robót ręcznych miało obszerniejszych zbiór materiałów niż mogłoby się wydawać, więc nie przestawała szukać. W pewnym momencie jej twarz rozjaśniło jakby zrozumienie, albo oświecenie? Zabrała jakiś pusty koszyk i zaczęła wrzucać do niego to co uznała za potrzebne. ... Ben coś tam pracował nad wyzwaniem. Deidre była przerażona wyzwaniem, ponieważ nie wie kompletnie nic o polityce, a świadomość kolejnej porażki stawała się coraz bardziej realistyczna. Rozglądając się po drużynie też nie widziała większej woli walki i determinacji, dlatego postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. Deidre: Posłuchajcie na chwilę. Wiem, że morale naszej drużyny są nienajlepsze i też się stresuję tym zadaniem, ale... Deidre odchrząknęła. '' '''Deidre': Czuję, że to zadanie będzie nasze! Nie mogę się pozbyć z siebie tego przeczucia, że weźmiemy się w garść i w ostatniej chwili rozwalimy ich wszystkich! Arisha i Ben z zaciekawieniem jej słuchali, podczas gdy Sofia miała trochę wyjebane (bo ona jeszcze żyje, tak?). Deidre: Nasza aura krzyczy "zwycięstwo", pozytywna energia jest z nami, po prostu musimy chwilę odetchnąć i pozwolić stresowi odpłynąć z naszych ciał! Usiadła w pozycji lotosu. Nikt do niej nie dołączył. Deidre: Rozwiązanie naszego zadania samo przyjdzie, zobaczycie! Deidre: Moja przygoda w tej grze nie może się skończyć dzisiaj, teraz jest ten moment, gdy Deidre w końcu pokaże na co ją stać! '' ''Sofia rzuciła jej TO spojrzenie, ale Deidre nie przejmowała się tym i robiła swoje. '' ''Arisha spoglądała z lekkim powątpieniem na członków drużyny, ale mimo to podzieliła się po cichu z nimi swoim pomysłem i rozdzieliła pomiędzy nich zadania. Bazowym etapem pracy było przygotowanie ulotek, które stanowiłyby środek masowego przekazu. Brunetka wiedziała, że nie jest to kluczowy element kampanii oraz jest dość typowy. Jeśli jednak chcieli zrobić kampanię, to musieli ją poprowadzić jak kampanię. Chodzi o to, żeby osoby chodzące po więzieniu nieświadomie nawet zauważały elementy ich pracy, przez co automatycznie czuliby że wiedzą coś na ten temat. Nie mieli niestety możliwości zrobić audycji radiowych, więc Arisha postanowiła wykorzystać maksymalnie ich możliwości. W końcu w robótkach ręcznych nie chodzi tylko o szycie prawda? W tym tajemniczym pomieszczeniu dziewczyna znalazła materiały godne porządnej pracowni stolarskiej. Deski palety śruby, gwoździe, wiertła i inne takie, których nazw nie pamiętała. Przepraszam, zapomniałam o młotku. Tak czy owak, z mniejszą lub większą wiedzą na temat używanych narzędzi Arisha wzięła się za tworzenie pewnej enigmatycznej konstrukcji. Im dłużej szarooka ślęczała nad drewnianymi elementami, tym konkretniejszego kształtu nabierała tajemnicza budowla. Dziewczyna pracowała w pocie czoła, ale chyba działało to na jej korzyść. Wydawałoby się wręcz, że czuje się lepiej mogąc faktycznie coś zdziałać niż „czekać na zbawienie”. W końcu po długiej pracy Arisha wreszcie mogła dumnie spojrzeć na swoje dzieło i na spokojnie je ocenić. Ari stworzyła coś w rodzaju stoiska, przypominało nieco takie na campusach, które reklamują różne koła zainteresowań czy kluby, bractwa. Już po chwili z pomocą swojej drużyny przenosiła stoisko, gdzieś, gdzie faktycznie by się zmieściło, czyli do salonu w bloku 4… Przygotowania Sigma Chi Gohan: Nutty wraz ze swoją drużyną zaczęła przygotowywać kampanię. Dziewczyna postanowiła, że wpierw poszerzy swoją wiedzę na temat odłamów władzy, które charakteryzują prawicowe poglądy, by potem móc zdecydować za co się wziąć. Nutty: 'Hm, zobaczmy. ''Mruknęła przeglądając grzbiety książek. W końcu natrafiła na odpowiedni tytuł. "Ustroje prawicowe dla opornych". Było to dość opasłe tomiszcze, więc wiewiórka wzięła się do roboty. Zerknęła na spis treści, a następnie przeszła do lektury na temat tych ustrojów, które najbardziej ją interesowały. '''Nutty: ''Chyba nigdy nie lubiłam się uczyć. Nie wiem. Tak przynajmniej czuję. Tak czy siak postaram się czegoś dowiedzieć. Od kiedy Asterin i Flynn potwierdzili informacje, że tu sie naprawdę ginie, to chcę za wszelką cenę dotrzeć jak najdalej.'' Izumi wzięła kawałek dalej od Nutty książkę również z charakterystyką ustrojów prawicy. Izumi: 'Jak coś będzie to dajcie znać. ''Mruknęła do swojej drużyny i zaczęła czytać. 'Nutty: '''Izumi, może ty nas zaprezentujesz? Wydajesz się być najbardziej przyjazna co do swojej aparycji. ''Zaproponowała z uśmiechem. 'Nutty: '''Poza tym chyba wiem co można wybrać. ''Dodała pokazując drużynie książkę i otwierając ją na odpowiedniej stronie. 'Nutty: '''Według mnie to zda się doskonale! ''Uśmiechnęła się i przystąpiła do pracy. Zaczęła dobierać kolory papieru, aby plakat ładnie wyglądał oraz spisywać przykładowe postulaty z jakimi może wystąpić ich prawicowa kampania. Izumi patrzyła na efekty prac. 'Izumi: '''Jak wszystko będzie gotowe to muszę zebrać myśli na przedstawienie tego. ''Po czym pomagała przy dalszej pracy. W tym czasie Liberty przez większość czasu opierdzielała się z myślą, że jakoś temat polityki to nie jej bajka a nawet czuła rozdrażnienie. Coś tam krążyła udając że coś robi po prawdzie nie chcąc w ogóle się przykładać do tego projektu. 'Izumi: '''Przyszedł czas na przebieranie. ''Choć przebieranie się Izumi uwielbia, to jednak udzielanie się jako polityk - niezbyt jej się podoba taka rola. Ale nie marudząc poszła w ustronne miejsce przebrać się w strój adekwatny do tego co będzie. Przygotowania Dingo Omega: 'Gabriella: '''OMG, to zadanie jest idealne dla mnie, bo ja też jestem lewicką! Po pierwsze, jestem sama woman of color, a ludzie z prawicy chyba takich nie tolerują. No i jestem weganką, i toleruję LGBT, ja sama jestem biseksualna i w ogóle to nie wierzę w Boga! No i jestem leworęczna... ''Wzięła długopis i zaczęła coś tam mazać. Co ciekawe, robiła to prawą ręką, mimo że rzekomo jest leworęczna. ''Gabriella: Boże, pomóż nam wygrać to zadanie...'' 'Gabriella: '''No więc mój program więzienny wygląda tak: zrobienie łazienki dla osób "questioning", którzy nie wiedzą czy są kobietą, czy facetem, usunięcie mięsa (różnego typu wędlin itd) z całej przestrzeni, bo to są martwe zwierzęta, a my jako lewica szanujemy życie każdego! I prawo do dokonania aborcji. ''Beck stał z boku i przyglądał się wszystkiemu nieco skołowany. ''Beck: Polityka? Nie znam się na tym ani trochę... I chyba też nigdy się nie znałem.'' Blondyn chcąc wykazać chęci zmusił się do zrobienia reasearch'u. Postępował zgodnie ze swoimi survivalowymi zasadami - musiał poznać sytuację i spróbować z niej wybrnąć. W tym celu sięgnął po jedną z książek jakie im zaoferowano. 'Beck: '''Lewica... *przeczytał głośno tytuł* Pomysłowe. ''Chłopak otworzył książkę i zaczął ją leniwie wertować. Co jakiś czas wytrzeszczał oczy widząc zaawansowane terminy... 'Beck: '''Nah... Trzeba te bzdety dostosować do realiów więzienia *odrzucił książkę* Program, kampania i działamy... ''Beck spojrzał na "jego" zespół. Też nie wydawali się zbyt pewni tego co mieli robić, cóż, byli w tym jednym totalnie zgodni. Powoli zaczęli przystępować do pracy. Beck dla przykładu złapał notes i zaczął notować. '' ''Nikodem pomyślał nad tym co mógłby zrobić Uszyc stroje ale nie widział nigdzie jakiejś maszyny do szycia a to jedyna rzecz na której umiał szyć przynajmniej tak pamiętał więc wyruszł na poszukiwania wreszcie znalazł jakiś magazynek tam po dlugich poszukiwaniach zobaczył tam chyba wszystko normalnie jakiś stary komputer z lat 60, jeden z pierwszych telefonów komórkowych, przedłużacz i gniazdko i na samym końcu znalazł jakąś starą maszyne do szycia jak i jakiś czerwony i żółty materiał do szycia ogarnął więc kabel do podłączania maszyny do prądu dał go do przedłużacza i akurat starczyło do jakiejś ławki ze stołem więc Nikodem zaczął szyć szył tak troche uszył piękne czerwone Garnitury z Jakimiś przebitkami żółci były one ładnie skomponowane i wyglądały przepięknie i uszył też jedną suknie dla Gabrielli ona może stawiało na prostote lecz też była ładna czerwona taka przycięta z dołu i na górze jedno ramionczko i jedno takie większe (trudno to opisać ok?) więc Nikodem wręczył współpracowniką Garnitury i suknie Gabrielli i sam poszedl przebrać się w ten garnitur Igor przebrał się szybko w swój garnitur i obejrzał się w lustrze. '''Igor: Okej, jeżeli nasza kampania będzie równie wspaniała co Ja w tym garniturzę, to tamci nie mają absolutnie żadnej szansy. Igor: Okej, więc chyba trzeba podzielić obowiązki, co nie? Nie obchodzi mnie co zrobicie, ale zróbcie to dobrze. Beck tylko rollnął oczami i wrócił do zaciekłego notowania. Chwilę później chłopak zobaczył jak Nikodem rozdaje garnitury. Uśmiechnął się i poszedł gdzieś na ubocze aby przebrać się w swój. Trochę mu to zajęło, gdyż strój był odrobinę zbyt mały, ale ostatecznie się zmieścił. Beck: 'Eh... Ciasno... ''Zdusił w sobie poczucie dyskomfortu i ponownie złapał za swój notes. Teraz było mu trudniej siedzieć lub nawet się ruszać. Cóż, musiał się dostosować. Starał się myśleć jak najmniej i po prostu się starać... '' ''Max szybko skoczył do kuchni w celu przygotowanie przekąsek na prezentację partii. Poszedł do kuchni i sporządził z krakersów i kremu czekoladowego, pseudo kanapki. NIkodem pomyślał nad tym żeby może ich partia miała hymn w sumie za bardzo nie pamiętał znaczenia tego słowa ale kojarzyło mu się z polityką '''Nikodem: Okej więc trzeba coś wymyśleć co tam popiera tą lewice chociaż w sumie nic nie wiem o lewicy Nikodem więc zabrał jakąś książke i zaczął ją czytać i czytać troche mu to zajeło w sumie to starał się coś wymyślić żeby tylko tego nie robić kiedy tak robił znalazł czerwony "młotek" do krokieta i pomyślał że mógłby się mu przydać a po tym Nikodem skończył czytać i zajął się hymnem Nikodem: Może by tak zrobić ten hymn żeby mowił do człowieka? hmmmm Beck skończył pisać swoje... dzieło. Udał się na krótki spacer, aby sprawdzić czy na wybranym miejscu znajdzie potrzebne mu materiały... ...wrócił zadowolony. Blok 4: Kuchnia: James zaszedł do kuchni, gdzie miał wygłosić przemowę na temat kampanii wyborczej ich partii. Trzymał w ręku kartkę A4 przypiętą do teczki na której miał zapisane kilka ważniejszych kwestii i od czasu do czasu będzie na nią zaglądał. Zgromadziło się tam też kilka osób, jako widownia, którzy przyszli aby wysłuchać jego przemowy. Zostały też przygotowane ciasteczka, oraz herbatka, dla wszystkich zgromadzonych. Pomimo małej przestrzeni został załatwiony sprzęt nagłaśniający. Zawsze lepiej przemowa brzmi z głośników. James podchodzi do mikrofonu. James: ' Raz, raz... ''Głośność była za wysoka. W głośnikach zaczęło piszczeć, niektórzy zareagowali na to. Chłopak sięgnął do wzmacniacza i lekko ściszył głośność. 'James: ' Raz, raz... Tym razem głośność była raczej prawidłowa. Chłopak przywitał się i zaczął przemowę. 'James: ' *chrząknął* Dzień Dobry. Dziękuję za to, że zechcieli Państwo zgromadzić się w tym miejscu i wysłuchać treści naszego programu wyborczego z naszej strony. Ja nazywam się James i dzisiaj chciałem przedstawić Wam program naszej partii "Dingo Omega". Jako lewica dokonaliśmy już wiele. Lewica pomogła uciśnionym kobietom w zdobycia prawa do równouprawnienia. Lewica pomogła zlęknionym i zastraszonym homoseksualistom wyjść na ulice i walczyć o swoje prawa. Nie pozwolimy na to, żeby bez względu na Twoją płeć, wyznanie, orientacje seksualną, kolor skóry czy pochodzenie, ktokolwiek był dyskryminowany. To jest niedopuszczalne, aby z powodu swoich preferencji ktoś otrzymywał mniej od innych *James spogląda na swoją kartkę*. Spójrzmy na średnie wynagrodzenie. Jakim prawem, ja się pytam? Jakim prawem kobiety dostają o 18,5% mniejsze wynagrodzenie niż mężczyźni? Jest to jeden z aspektów, z którymi lewica walczy wszelkimi siłami. *James ponownie spogląda na kartkę* Przejdźmy teraz do sprawy lokalnych. Jedzenie. Nie ma mowy o tym, abyś z powodu swojego koloru skóry dostawał mniejsze porcje jedzenia na dzien. Wszyscy jesteśmy równi i nie moze być tak, że osoby chodzą głodne. *James wskazuje kciukiem na swoją klatkę piersiową*. Jeśli nas wybierzecie, oferujemy Wam trzy pożywne dania w ciągu dnia. Zaoferujemy także przenośne lodówki do waszych celi, aby każdy z Was miał co nie co pod ręką. Dodatkowo oferujemy świeże pościele do waszych celi, abyście już nie marznęli w nocy i aby Wam nerek nie przewiało. Sprzątanie więzienia. Raczej nikt z nas nie chce żyć w smrodzie i brudzie. Co jeszcze oferujemy, to wieczorki integracyjne. Chcielibyśmy aby więzione mogli spotkać się w wolnym czasie przy miłej grze w bilarda czy chińczyka. Jesteśmy za tym. Jesteśmy z Wami. Jesteśmy za równością. Dziękuję. James ukłonił się dwa razy w obie strony, po czym odszedł od mikrofonu. Stołówka: ... ''Max wszedł do stołówki z pięknym talerzem, apetycznie wyglądających krakersów czekoladowych, domowej produkcji naturalnie. Był to etap prezentacji Dingo, który miał być nieco luźniejszy. '' '''Max: Mały poczęstunek od partii dingo-omega. My nie dbamy tylko o wygraną, dbamy o dobrobyt. Zapraszamy wszystkich na coś pysznego! :-) Max zaczął rozdawać poczęstunek, upłynąć by każdy dostał swój przydział. Salon: ... Cloud Kappa weszli do pokoju wspólnie niosąc stoisko. Ustawili je w taki sposób, by na tle znajdowała się – już niedługo – pusta ściana. Następnie drużyna pod przewodnictwem Ashy zabrali się za artystyczne udoskonalanie konstrukcji. Z pomocą przyrządów znalezionych w sali robót ręcznych wyszlifowali drewno i upewniwszy się, że nie ma szans by ktoś wbił sobie drzazgą wspólnymi siłami pomalowali przód stoiska. W ten sposób powstał ich pierwszy slogan: Dokładnie taki sam wygląd miały ulotki, które stworzyli. Były one oczywiście mniejsze i skonstruowane w taki sposób, by to „logo” znajdowało się w centrum uwagi przechodzącego. Arisha uzgodniła z Benem ciąg dalszy ich postępowań. Ona pobiegła rozwieszać ulotki po więziennych korytarzach, gdy jej drużyna mierzyła się z „problemem pustej ściany”. '' ''Brunetka wędrując po korytarzach szukała najbardziej charakterystycznych miejsc, ale same korytarze stanowiły raczej mało ciekawe środowisko. Wreszcie, gdy dotarła do pomieszczeń takich jak kuchnia, mogła się wykazać. Etykiety na słoikach „urozmaiciła” logiem ich partii politycznej, umieściła tak, by mimo wszystko dało się sprawdzić trzymany produkt. Nie chcieli przecież być zapamiętani, jako ci „którzy sprawili że nie odróżniam dżemu truskawkowego od malinowego”. Większość ulotek po prostu rozmieszczała w miejscach, które wręcz rzucają się w oczy, czyli np. naprzeciwko drzwi, na ścianie, która była pierwszą rzeczą widzianą po wejściu do pomieszczenia. Brunetka, nie skupiała się na tym, by całe więzienie biło kampanią wyborczą. W końcu co za dużo to nie zdrowo. '' ''Gdy tylko Arisha wróciła do swojej drużyny zastała diametralną zmianę. Bowiem wcześniej pustą ścianę zdobiło teraz imponujące graffiti, a w zasadzie to mural! Arisha zbiła piątki z Benem, który sam również podziwiał swoje dzieło. Po krótkiej chwili Asha oprzytomniała i sięgnęła po siatkę, którą zostawili ukrytą za stoiskiem, wyciągnęła z niej cztery kurtki jeansowe z logiem „partii” Cloud Kappa. Nie były to prawdziwe kurtki jeansowe, były to jedynie imitacje. Zostały uszyte z granatowego materiału, który teksturą najbardziej przypominał dżins, ze wszystkich które znalazła. Tak więc wręczyła każdemu członkowi swojej drużyny kurtkę, przez co wyglądali jak nieco modniejsza i nowocześniejsza reprezentacja partii politycznej. Kurtki nawet wpasowywały się w ten panujący więzienny klimat. Kolejnym elementem przygotowania do zaprezentowania kampanii - do czego byli coraz bliżsi - poprzestawiali kanapy, by nikt siedząc na nich nie znajdował się tyłem do ich stoiska. Brunetka po krótkiej dyskusji z drużyną przygotowała brownie i postawiła je na stoisku i na stolikach, do których był łatwy dostęp z kanap. Wręczyła też Deidrze srebrną tackę ze szklankami z wodą. Na wszelki wypadek mieli zapasowe butelki schowane pod blatem. '' '''Arisha:' Gotowi? *spojrzała na każdego po kolei, wszyscy poza Sofią odpowiedzieli jej skinieniem* Gdy już byli tak przygotowani mogli zacząć kampanię. Drużyna wybrała ten pokój nie tylko przez jego dogodność, ale i….akustykę. Arisha zaczęła śpiewać. Z pomocą w stylu profesjonalnego zespołu acapella przyszły dziewczyny z jej drużyny… https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nR0sjwrat68 Arisha: ♪'Heaven knows I was just a young girl♪ ♪Didn't know what I wanted to be (Didn't know what I wanted to be) I was every little hungry schoolboy's pride and joy And I guess it was enough for me (said I guess it was enough for me) To win the race? A prettier face! Brand new clothes and a big fat place On your rock and roll T.V. But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way Think I'm gonna get you all happy♪ ''Brunetka uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na osoby skuszone zapachem jedzenia i dźwiękiem piosenki, które wchodziły powoli do salonu. '' '''Arisha: ♪ '''I think there's something you should know I think it's time I told you so There's something deep inside of me There's someone else I've got to be Take back your picture in a frame Take back your singing in the rain I just hope you understand Sometimes the clothes do not make the man All we have to do now Is choose our side and make it win somehow All we have to see Is that I don't belong to you And you don't belong to me yeah yeah Freedom! (We won't let you down) Freedom! (We will not give you up) Freedom! (Have some faith in the sound) Heaven knows we sure had some fun, boy What a kick just a buddy and me (what a kick just a buddy and me) We have every big-shot good time band on the run, boy We can still live in a fantasy (we were living in a fantasy) We can win the race, get out of the place Go back home, get a brand new face For the boys on MTV But today the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah Now I'm gonna get y’all happy I think there's something you should know I think it's time I stopped the show There's something deep inside of me There's someone I forgot to be Take back your picture in a frame Don't think that I'll be back again I just hope you understand Sometimes the clothes do not make the man All we have to do now Is take these lies and make them true somehow All we have to see Is that I don't belong to you And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah Freedom! (We won't let you down) Freedom! (We will not give you up) Freedom! (Have some faith in the sound) I think there's something you should know I think it's time I told you so There's something deep inside of me There's someone else I've got to be Take back your picture in a frame Take back your singing in the rain I just hope you understand Sometimes the clothes do not make the man♪ '"Chór": ♪Eh eh eh eh eh♪ Arisha: Oh~~~ "Chór": Eh eh eh eh eh Arisha: I will not let you down~~~ "Chór": ♪Eh eh eh eh eh eh Freedom Freedom Freedom♪ Arisha: ♪Freedom, freedom!♪ "Chór": ♪Gotta have some faith in the sound Have some freedoms♪ Arisha: ♪'Have some freedom ooh♪ '"Chór": '♪Freedom. Freedom ♪ '''Arisha: ♪'Freedom All we have to do now Is take these lies and make the true♪ '''"Chór": ♪Somehow♪ Arisha: ♪'All we have to see (Ohh~) Is that I don’t belong to you And you don’t belong to me Freedom I wont let you down I will not give you up Gotta have some faith in the sound It’s the one good thing that I’ve got I wont let you down I will not give you up It’s the one good thing that I’ve got♪ ''Rozśpiewani więzienni politycy ukłonili się na tle oklasków i mając uwagę słuchaczy przeszli do propagowania programu ich partii. '''Arisha: Co wam obiecujemy spytacie? Do czego dążymy i co dla nas najważniejsze? *mówiła głośno i wyraźnie z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy* Cloud Kappa: Wolność wolnością, w więzieniu czy też nie. Ben: Co chcemy wam zaproponować? Deidre: Co możemy wam obiecać? Ben: Po pierwsze: Wolność wyboru: czy też mówimy o aborcji, tabletkach "dzień po", małżeństwach jednopłciowych; wszyscy powinni móc decydować za siebie, każdy ma prawo do decydowania o własnym życiu, tak jak więźniowie, którzy mogą podjąć walkę lub zginąć, wybór należy do nas. Podobnie z lekcjami edukacji seksualnej, uczniowie nie powinni być zmuszeni do udziału w zajęciach, ale ta szansa nie powinna im też być odbierana. Obiecujemy wolność wyboru *powiedział już spokojnie* Arisha: Po drugie wolność poglądów religijnych i dotyczących „lgbt”. Obustronna tolerancja, dla wierzących, możliwość dostęp do miejsca modlitwy, a także fakt, że nikt nie jest zmuszony do ukrywania tego kim jest, ale nikt nie jest zmuszany do wiary w coś, w co nie wierzy *mówiła wyraźnie pokazując swoje zaangażowanie* Ben: 'Po trzecie całkowite odejście od węgla jest niemożliwym, ale racjonalne dozowanie zasobów energii zdobywając zarówno ze źródeł alternatywnych jak i obecnych jest wykonalne. Zależy nam by wykorzystywano je do ogrzewania nie tylko wody, ale i pomieszczeń. '''Arisha: '''Po czwarte równe płace i traktowanie kobiet i mężczyzn *popatrzyła na widownię czując zaciekawione spojrzenia* '''Ben: '''Po piąte utrzymanie wieku emerytalnego. Po szóste gwarantowana emerytura! A także dofinansowanie wymiany kopciuchów i unowocześnienie systemów grzewczych oraz izolacji pomieszczeń Oraz ostatnie lecz nie najmniej ważne: wyeliminowanie rednorazowego plastiku! ''Po sali rozległy się ciche oklaski, a członkowie drużyny ukłonili się i zszedłszy z podwyższenia rozdawali ulotki. ~~Zapisuję by mi nie wywaliło w trakcie~~ ... ... Gabriella z Dingo Omega stoi na środku salonu elegancko ubrana - w czarną sukienkę oraz czerwoną marynarkę z logiem zespołu. Kobieta ma na sobie również wieczorowy kapelusz, który przykrywa jej łysinę. Chwyta za mikrofon patrząc na kamerę i wygłasza swoją przemowę. W tle leci piosenka Boba Marleya "Get Up, Stand Up" ("Wstawaj, stawaj, stawaj w obronie swoich praw!"): thumb|right|335 px '''Gabriella: Witajcie kochani, jestem Gabriella Ramos i pragnę przedstawić wam nasz program wyborczy. Większości z was moje imię pewnie nic nie mówi, założę się, że macie mnie za zwykłą kryminalistkę, która zasłużyła, by całe życie spędzić w więzieniu. Ale tak naprawdę czy cokolwiek o mnie wiecie? No właśnie. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludzi, gubimy się, popełniamy błędy. Według naszego programu, każdy człowiek powinien być równy. Nieważne czy jesteś stróżem prawa, czy może siedzisz w więzieniu, KAŻDY ma prawo do swojej opinii i nie może być źle traktowany. Tak samo sprzątaczka i biznesmen. Bo tak naprawdę my wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi i zasługujemy na szacunek. Jako kobieta pochodzenia latynoamerykańskiego często spotykam się z rasizmem wobec mojej osoby czy mojej rodziny, krzywdzącymi stereotypami. Jako płeć piękna jestem również uważana za słabszą od mężczyzn, trudniej byłoby mi zostać ochroniarzem, bo kto chciałby zatrudnić w tym zawodzie kobietę? Nasza partia pozwala spełniać się kobietom w tych zawodach, dlatego organizowane są dla nich różne zajęcia m.in. samoobrony. Kolor skóry nie ma znaczenia ani to, z kim sypiasz. Czy świat nie byłby lepszy, gdyby każdy był sobie równy? LEWICA ZNACZY RÓWNOŚĆ. Znaczy to też wolność. Nie uważacie, że to dziwne, gdy o losach danego kraju decyduje jeden człowiek? Każdy powinien mieć takie samo prawo głosu! Dlatego też program pozwala nam na wyrażanie własnego zdania poprzez korzystanie z tabliczki, gdzie każdy więzień może napisać, co leży mu na sercu, a stróże prawa muszą się z tym zapoznać. Nie mogłabym nie wspomnieć również o ekipie medycznej - mamy prawo do życia jak każdy inny i wizyta u lekarza powinna być wręcz natychmiastowa oraz podawanie leków, jeśli ktoś ich potrzebuje. Dbajmy o siebie nawzajem! Chciałabym również powiedzieć o wieczorkach integracyjnych, gdzie więźniowie mają okazje spędzić czas w swoim towarzystwie. Pozwoli to na ograniczenie agresywnych zachowań i będzie to czymś w rodzaju terapii, bo o zdrowie trzeba dbać zawsze. Zarówno psychiczne, jak i fizyczne. Wybierz równość, wybierz lewicę! Biblioteka: Do pomieszczenia przyszedł Flynn. Załatwiwszy swoje sprawy miał trochę wolnego przed zakończeniem kolejnego zadania dla skazańców. Nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty usiadł sobie na pierwszym krześle przy oknie. Spojrzał przez okno, za którym rozciągał się mur Alcatraz na którym spacerowali strażnicy. Na jego tle rozciągał się krajobraz miasta, które znajdowało się daleko, daleko od wyspy. Chłopak westchnął. Nieco później w bibliotece zjawiła się również Jessamine. Gdy wszyscy byli zajęci zadaniem, Jessie postanowiła w spokoju przejrzeć dostępne książki. Przeglądając jeden z regałów, dziewczyna zauważyła, że jednak nie jest tu sama. Jessamine: 'Zadanie chyba odbywa się w innym miejscu... ''Podeszła nieco bliżej Flynna. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie przyjrzała się, kto tutaj siedział. 'Jessamine: '''Och, wybacz, ty przecież nie jesteś jednym z zawodników... ''Na początku chłopak nie zorientował się, że dziewczyna mówiła do niego. Siedział tak zamyślony, że nie zdziwiłby się gdyby przeoczył kogoś innego w bibliotece. Gdy jednak podeszła bliżej od razu wziął się w garść wyrywając się z własnych przemyśleń. Spojrzał na Jessamine trochę zdziwiony. '''Flynn: No raczej. *wzruszył ramionami* Siedzieliśmy w pobliżu siebie podczas oceniania ich wymyślonych historii do dzienniczków. *przyjrzał się bardziej dziewczynie* Jessamine, tak? Podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny. Flynn: Może usiądziesz? Jessamine uśmiechnęła się i usiadła z pomocą Flynna. Jessamine: 'Prawdziwy gentleman. *poprawiła swoją fryzurę* Zgadza się, Jessamine. I tak, doskonale pamiętam, że razem ocenialiśmy ich historie. Niełatwo byłoby zapomnieć o twoich komentarzach pełnych entuzjazmu. ''Ponownie się uśmiechnęła. '''Jessamine: '''Na ciebie mówią Flynn, prawda? '''Flynn: Wszystko co powiedziałaś się zgadza w 100%. Kiwnął głową z uśmiechem, przyjrzał się dziewczynie. W przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednich rozmówców ona zdawała się być kompletnie inna. Może to dlatego, że każdy człowiek jest inny? A może dlatego, że nie musiała martwić się o swoje życie... aż tak bardzo? Jess wyglądała na dziewczynę z klasą, co niewątpliwie mogło być rozszyfrowane po jej wyglądzie i ubiorze. Flynn: Były pełne entuzjazmu dla wszystkich ekip, Kappa. Jess zwróciła uwagę na to, jak Flynn się jej przyjrzał. Sama już go trochę oceniła, gdy on oceniał poprzednie zadanie. Sprawiał trochę wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie przejmował się faktem przebywania w więzieniu i po prostu cieszył się swoją pracą. Jessamine: '''Kappa... Tak właśnie mówią Amerykanie? Nie znam się aż tak dobrze na waszej kulturze... '''Flynn: Nie wszyscy. *wzruszył ramionami* Rzuciłem tutaj sarkazmem do pracy drużyny pomarańczowej, której praca mi po prostu niepodeszła. Przejechał ręką po swoich włosach. Flynn: And then ta egzekucja. *westchnął* Spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Jessamine: 'Ach, rozumiem. Zgadzam się, że zasłużyli na przegraną. ''Po usłyszeniu słowa "egzekucja" nieco się skrzywiła. 'Jessamine: '''Interesujące, że skazali na śmierć właśnie tę osobę... ''Powiedziała to z całkowitą powagą, tak jakby niezbyt przejmowała się tym, że ktoś został zabity. '''Flynn: Podobno nadepnął na odcisk pani kapitan. *pokręcił głową* Przynajmniej efektowna egzekucja and now he's gone. *wzruszył ramionami* Zauważył, że Jessamine - podobnie co on z resztą nie wyglądała na przejęta eliminacją. W sumie oprócz pozostałych zawodników chyba nikt się tutaj tym nie przejmował. Flynn: Osobiście już mam pewną hipotezę która osoba opuści nas jako następna. Jej udział w życiu więziennym jest wręcz ogromny. *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Jego wypowiedź wskazywała sama z siebie wskazywała na dużą ilość sarkazmu. Jessamine pokiwała głową. Jessamine: 'Zgadza się, to z pewnością było widowiskowe. ''W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że Flynn mówi poważnie, ale po krótkiej chwili domyśliła się, o co mu chodzi. '''Jessamine: '''Racja, ta jedna dziewczyna ciągle gdzieś się chowa... Prowadząca pewnie nie bedzie zbyt długo tolerowała takiego zachowania. '''Flynn: No raczej nie inaczej. Chyba poleje się krew... ale może zostawmy ten temat. Zwykle widziałem Cię z takim chłopakiem... to zdaje się twój brat? Zamyślił się, odruchowo spojrzał w stronę wejścia. Flynn: Niezbyt chyba lubisz jego towarzystwo. Jessamine: 'Tak, Jasper to mój starszy brat. ''Odruchowo podążyła za jego wzrokiem. W sumie nie zdziwiłoby ją, gdyby właśnie teraz Jasper wszedł do bliblioteki. Wyraźnie zdziwiła się komentarzem Flynna. 'Jessamine: '''Dlaczego tak uważasz? ''Powrócił wzrokiem na Jess. '''Flynn: Potrafię czytać emocje z mimiki twarzy. Teraz jesteś znacznie bardziej spokojna niż gdy on znajduje się w twoim otoczeniu. Oparł brodę na prawej dłoni. Flynn: Musi być upierdliwy... *wywrócił oczyma* Dziewczyna była zaskoczona tym, że Flynn tak łatwo odczytał jej "myśli". W sumie to nawet jej to zaimponowało. Jessamine: 'Może nie powiedziałabym, że nie lubię jego towarzystwa, ale masz rację, że potrafi być, jak to nazwałeś, upierdliwy. *westchnęła* Ale nie powinnam go za to krytykować, bo wiem, że po prostu się o mnie martwi. Poza tym zdążyłam się do tego przyzwyczaić przez te ostatnie lata... ''Chłopak kiwnął wolno głową dając prosty znak, że nie traci uwagi podczas jej małego monologu. '''Flynn: Chce dobrze, to się liczy w gruncie rzeczy. Odetchnął ciężko, opierając się o oparcie. Flynn: Jest tutaj zdecydowanie więcej bardziej dziwnych i... irytujących osób. *wywrócił oczyma* Zastanawiam się skąd Lucy ich wytrzasnęła. Jessamine: 'Kto wie, może naprawdę popełnili jakieś przestępstwa i teraz zostaną ukarani w taki... oryginalny sposób. ''Zamyśliła się na moment. '''Jessamine: '''W sumie to niezbyt interesowałam się tymi ludźmi, ale część z nich naprawdę wolałabym unikać... '''Flynn: Ta... poznałem kilku i tylko jeden wydawał się w miarę rozgarnięty. *wzruszył ramionami* Nie zdziwiłbym się jakby te dzienniczki w większości przypadków pokazywały truth. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na obie dłonie, podpierając nimi brodę, wpatrywał się w Jessamine. Flynn: Zdążyłem w twoim akcencie wyczuć, że jesteś z Wielkiej Brytanii... co Cię przywiało aż do San Francisco? Na moment odwróciła wzrok od Flynna zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Potem czując na sobie jego wzrok znowu na niego spojrzała. Jessamine: 'Dobrze się domyślasz, pochodzę z Wielkiej Brytanii. A jak się tu znalazłam razem z bratem? Cóż... To trochę skomplikowana historia. Ale tak w skrócie, w poprzednim sezonie tego programu była tu taka wróżka, która spotkała nas pewnego dnia i po jakimś czasie zaproponowała nam udział w programie. ''Nie powiedziała wszystkiego, ale na razie wolała nie mówić na ten temat zbyt dużo. 'Jessamine: '''A Ty? Co Cię tutaj sprowadziło? ''Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. '''Flynn: Dobra płaca. *wypalił bez specjalnego zwlekania* Mam również swoją prywatną misję do wykonania podczas pobytu tutaj. *dodał* Nie zamierzał wyjawiać jej szczegółów na temat swojej "misji". Nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia, nawet główna prowadząca i wolał to zostawić dla siebie. Flynn: Co prawda nie do końca wierzyłem w te całe zabijanie, ale skoro okazało się to prawdą to cóż... dostosuję się do otoczenia. Jessamine: 'Misja? Więc przynajmniej masz co robić tutaj... *westchnęła* Ja również nie sądziłam, że ludzie rzeczywiście będą zabijani, ale lepiej oni niż my, prawda? ''Zaśmiała się nerwowo. '''Flynn: No pewnie. *wyszczerzył się* Nasza pozycja jest tutaj bezpieczna, na całe szczęście. Gdyby było inaczej to już dawno rozpracowywałbym plan ucieczki. *zaśmiał się* Może nawet zabrałbym Cię ze sobą, kto wie? W rozmowie z Jessamine czuł się coraz swobodniej. Jessamine: 'Skoro już o tym wspomniałeś, to musiałbyś mnie ze sobą zabrać. Teraz już nawet nie miałbyś wyboru. *uśmiechnęła się* ''Jess i Flynn byli przez moment tak zajęci rozmową, że nie zwrócili uwagi, gdy w bibliotece zjawił się Jasper. Chłopak niemalże wyskoczył zza regału i stanął obok siostry. 'Jasper: '''Mam nadzieję, że wam nie przeszkadzam? ''Spojrzał najpierw na Jessamine, a potem na Flynna, któremu posłał nieco nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Być może nie do końca mu ufa albo zrobił się zazdrosny o siostrę, albo jedno i drugie... Blondyn spojrzał na chłopaka, który chyba nie był zadowolony, że ten spędza czas sam na sam z jego siostrą. '''Flynn: Hmm... nie wiem, Jessamine? Przeszkadza nam? *zerknął z uśmieszkiem na dziewczynę* Jessamine: 'Nawet nie zauważyliśmy, że tutaj był, więc raczej nie przeszkadza. ''Spojrzała z wrednym uśmieszkiem na Jaspera, a potem wróciła wzrokiem do Flynna starając się nie zwracać uwagi na brata, którego widocznie trochę to zdenerwowało. '''Jasper: '''Widzę, że dobrze się tutaj bawicie. Rozmawiacie o jakichś ucieczkach... '''Flynn: No pewnie. *zerknął na Jaspera* Planujemy uciec stąd na białym koniu i zacząć wspólne życie w Los Angeles. *wyszczerzył się* Zmierzył Jaspera wzrokiem. Flynn: Swoją drogą to chyba nie ładnie tak podsłuchiwać, co nie? Wrócił wzrokiem do Jessamine, chyba powoli rozumiał dlaczego dziewczyna momentami miała brata dość. Jasper: 'To wcale nie jest śmieszne! ''Spojrzał znowu na Jess, która tylko się uśmiechała. 'Jasper: '''I... wcale nie podsłuchiwałem! To nie moja wina, że nie zwróciliście na mnie uwagi. ''Tak naprawdę to podsłuchiwał, ale po co się przyznawać. '''Flynn: No oczywiście. Skoro tak mówisz, to pewnie tak jest. *rzucił sarkastycznie* Jessamine, chyba powinniśmy powoli wcielać nasz plan ucieczki w życie, prawda? Spojrzał lekko uśmiechając się, w środku próbował nie pęknąć ze śmiechu. Jessamine: 'Jak najbardziej! *zachichotała* Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż znajdziemy się jak najdalej od tego miejsca oraz tych ludzi. ''Mówiąc to zerknęła na Jaspera, który nadal nie był pewny, czy oni sobie tylko żartują. '''Jasper: '''Nie możesz tak po prostu stąd odejść! I to jeszcze całkiem sama! '''Flynn: A dlaczego nie? Jest dorosła. *mruknął* Po za tym jest inteligentną i zaradną osobą, która na pewno poradzi sobie w każdych warunkach. *puścił jej oczko* Zastanawiał się jak długo chłopak będzie brał na poważnie ich mały spektakl. Jasper: 'Nawet jej nie znasz! A już z pewnością nie znasz jej tak dobrze jak ja. '''Jessamine: '''Czyli uważasz, że jestem głupia? '''Jasper: '''Oczywiście, że nie! '''Jessamine: '''Więc w takim razie jednak zgadzasz się ze mną i z Flynnem? ''Jessamine z radością obserwowała zdenerwowanego brata. 'Jasper: '''Nie... To znaczy... *westchnął* Nieważne... ''Flynn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '''Flynn: Skoro formalności mamy załatwione to chyba możemy przechodzić do czynów. Zaczął powoli podnosić się z krzesła. Flynn: Transport czeka przed wejściem głównym. Wyciągnął rękę do Jess chcąc pomóc jej wstać. Jessamine: 'Szybko poszło. ''Z uśmiechem złapała Flynna za rękę i również wstała. Jasper próbował udawać, że tego nie widzi. 'Jessamine: '''Gdybyś był milszy, to mógłbyś wyruszyć razem z nami, ale obawiam się, że nie zasłużyłeś sobie na to. ''Powiedziała do brata z wyższością w głosie. '''Jasper: '''Przecież wiem, że nie moglibyście tak po prostu stąd uciec! A już tym bardziej nie uwierzę, że macie przygotowany transport! '''Flynn: Tak twierdzisz? Zaśmiał się. Flynn: To popatrz. *rozejrzał się* Za 3... 2... 1... Zza drzwi wyskoczył jakiś strażnik. Strażnik: Panienko Jessamine i paniczu Flynn, wszystko przygotowałem. Po chwili odszedł. Flynn spojrzał wymownie na Jaspera. Flynn: Dał się przekupić w zamian za zabranie go stąd. Nadal masz jakieś wątpliwości? Jessamine była pod wrażeniem takiego nagłego udziału strażnika. Jasper nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego zaskoczenia. Jasper: '''Dobra! Skoro jesteście tacy pewni siebie, to pójdę za wami i chętnie zobaczę, jak stąd odchodzicie. '''Flynn: Nie możesz. *wzruszył ramionami* Mógłbyś zdradzić nasz plan doskonały, a na to nie mogę pozwolić. *dodał* Spojrzał pewnie na Jaspera. Flynn: Musisz odejść ładnie do swojego pokoju. Z okna będziesz wszystko widział. Jasper zbliżył się nieco do Flynna. Jasper: 'Za kogo się uważasz, żeby mi rozkazywać? Zresztą to nie ma sensu, skoro już teraz wiem, co zamierzacie zrobić. ''Spojrzał na drzwi, w których przed chwilą zjawił się strażnik. '''Jasper: '''I nawet jeśli mówicie to wszystko na poważnie, to i tak nie uwierzę dopóki tego nie zobaczę. '''Flynn: Problem tkwi w tym, że właśnie nie wiesz. Nie masz nawet pojęcia... Patrzył przez chwilę na chłopaka i wybuchnął śmiechem. Jasper już miał coś wykrzyknąć, ale w tej samej chwili Jessamine również zaczęła się śmiać. Zdezorientowany chłopak zaczął spoglądać raz na Jess, raz na Flynna. Jasper: '''I co was tak teraz śmieszy? Już nie dajecie rady ciągnąć dłużej tego małego przedstawienia? '''Flynn: Nie... wybacz... *nie potrafił się powstrzymać od śmiechu* To wszystko wyszło tak spontanicznie, że aż sam w to nie wierzę. *przetarł łzę ze śmiechu* Jessamine: '''Przynajmniej następnym razem będziesz już wiedział, żeby nie podsłuchiwać! '''Jasper: '''Pff, będę robić co mi się podoba... *mruknął pod nosem* Zresztą wy sami powinniście znaleźć sobie jakieś lepsze zajęcia. '''Flynn: Mamy, oceniamy starania tutejszych więźniów. *wzruszył ramionami* Rób tak dalej, a postaram się byś miał bardzo wielkie udogodnienia podczas twojego kolejnego snu. *uśmiechnął się do Jaspera* Jasper: 'Co takiego? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Jak dla mnie to zabrzmiało jak groźba... ''Spojrzał ze złością na Flynna. Jessamine stanęła między chłopakami i zwróciła się do brata. 'Jessamine: '''Jestem pewna, że tylko żartował. Nie musisz się tak denerwować. '''Jasper: '''Ale... '''Jessamine: '''Najlepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziesz teraz gdzieś indziej i trochę ochłoniesz. ''Jasper chciał jeszcze zaprotestować, ale zamiast tego jedynie westchnął i zaczął powoli iść w stronę wyjścia. Przy otwieraniu drzwi na moment się jeszcze do nich odwrócił. 'Jasper: '''Ty też powinnaś pójść gdzieś indziej. Najlepiej tam, gdzie nie będziesz miała takiego towarzystwa. ''Wskazał na Flynna, a następnie wyszedł zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Jess przewróciła oczami. '''Jessamine: Nie gniewaj się na niego. Zazwyczaj jest milszy. Flynn: Taaa... *założył ręce* Pewnie masz rację. Po głowie chodziła mu pewna myśl, ale wolał się ugryźć w język i nie mówić tego na głos. Flynn: Nie mam takich problemów bo nie posiadam rodzeństwa. *rozłożył ręce* Ale wyglądał jakby się wystraszył, tak się nastroszył. Jessamine: 'Chyba najbardziej wystraszyła go myśl, że mogłabym się tutaj z kimś dogadać, co następnie mogłoby doprowadzić do tego, że w pewnym sensie stałby się dla mnie bezużyteczny. Krótko mówiąc, trochę za bardzo wczuł się w rolę opiekuńczego brata. ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Flynn wzruszył ramionami. '''Flynn: Zdecydowanie. *kiwnął głową* Pewnie nie dopuszcza nikogo do ciebie na mniej niż 5 metrów. *zaśmiał się nerwowo* Stanął krok bliżej Jess. Nic się nie stało. Flynn: Okej, nic się nie stało. Myślałem, że wróci by mnie zrugać. *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny* Jessamine zaśmiała się. Jessamine: '''Na razie chyba mamy spokój. Znając go pewnie woli już bardziej z nami nie zadzierać. '''Flynn: Oby. *uśmiechnął się chytrze, po chwili przestał* Chyba powinniśmy się powoli zbierać, podsłuchałem wcześniej jak skład Dingo będą chodzili po pomieszczeniach, chcą się reklamować. Jessamine: '''Ugh... Dzięki za ostrzeżenie, nie chciałabym się tutaj nagle natknąć na całą drużynę. '''Flynn: Nie ma problemu. *puścił jej oczko* To do później? Jessamine: 'Z pewnością! *uśmiechnęła się* Do zobaczenia! ''Skierowała się do wyjścia. Pomachała jeszcze Flynnowi zanim zniknęła za drzwiami. Flynn odmachał Jessamine jak wychodziła. Po krótkiej chwili sam opuścił pokój. ---- Gdy przyszła kolej prezentacji drużyny Sigmy Chi Gohan – Izumi szybkimi krokami wyszła na środek salonu i wzięła całą uwagę na siebie. Poprawiła włosy, sprawdziła w razie czego czy wszystko jak należy, na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech po czym zaczęła. Wyglądała teraz tak: thumb|center|110px 'Izumi: '''Witajcie, drodzy wyborcy, a zarazem współwięzniowie. Miło mi Was powitać na dzisiejszej kampanii wyborczej. Jestem reprezentantką monarchistycznej partii Sigma Chi Gohan. Jako osoba o poglądach prawicowych pragnę zapoznać was z moim programem, który na celu ma ukazać wam jak możemy spędzić tutaj wspaniale nasze ostatnie chwile przed krwawą egzekucją. Tradycja i moralność to dwa słowa, którymi kieruję się w życiu. Zero przesadnej tolerancji, zero chorej poprawności, która tylko dyskryminuje normalne osoby. Pragnę umilić nam życie poprzez wprowadzenie szeregu zmian dla naszych dzienniczków, wyposażenia cel oraz możliwości skupienia się na zadumie i modlitwie poprzez dłuższe siedzenie w celach w niedziele. Każdy wyborca się liczy toteż pragnę jednoczyć nas poprzez organizację zintegrowanych wypadów na spacerniak, abyśmy mogli lepiej się ze sobą zaznajomić i tworzyć zgodną, moralną i wolną od chorych poglądów społeczność jak przystało na tradycjonalistyczne ustroje. ''Wtedy Izumi udała się na podium, gdzie było jej stanowisko wyborcze. Tam był plakat główny, dekoracje oraz sztab, który zaraz przedstawi co nieco. '' ''Nutty w międzyczasie zajęła się wręczaniem broszur na temat kandydatki drużyny Sigma Chi Gohan, gdzie była zaprezentowana jej polityczna sylwetka, zalety prawicowej monarchii oraz lista postulatów, jakie Izumi będzie pragnęła spełnić, kiedy już wygrałaby więzienne wybory. '''Nutty: '''Nasza kandydatka pragnie uczynić to miejsce lepszym dla wszystkich, bez żadnych rygorstycznych zmian. Ot po prostu tradycjonalizm i moralność, bez skupiania się na jakichś pseudo orientacjach i innym dziadostwie, tylko na podstawowych i ważnych potrzebach ludzkich. CDN. ... '''Igor: Przyznam, że byłem mocno zdenerwowany przed prezentacją. Nie potrafiłem znieść myśli, że jeżeli źle mi ona wyjdzie, to ktoś z nas pożegna się nie tylko z programem, ale też z życiem. Więc tak. Stres był wielki Po środku biblioteki stała mównica do której podszedł elegancko ubrany Igor. Było widać, że był lekko zdenerwowany, ale po chwili zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, po czym niepewność i strach ustąpiło miejsce dumie i pewnej siebie postawie. Igor: Panie, Panowie i osoby Niebinarne, witam was na najwspanialszej konferencji w historii ludzkości! Uśmiechnął się serdecznie Polityka, bardzo, bardzo trudny temat, który popsuł nie jedne Święta niektórym rodziną. Ponoć wszystkie poglądy są równie dobre i złe. Cóż… Gówno prawda! Chłopak mocno walnął w mównice i zaczął mówić do poważniejszym tonem. Igor: 'Żyjemy w 21 wieku gdzie każdy człowiek, mały czy duży, kobieta czy mężczyzna, Rosjanin czy Amerykanin są sobie równi. To nie jest 18 wiek czy era Hitlera by rasizm i dyskryminacja były modne i konkretne osoby były lepiej traktowane od innych. W tych czasach modne równość, a bycie białoskórym facetem zarabiającym 20 tysięcy miesięcznie nie czyni cię lepszym od czarnej kobiety pracującej jako pokojówka. ''Ważną częścią jego przemówienia była mowa ciała. Często wymachiwał on rękami, albo lekko walił w mównice. W ostatnim zdaniu mówiąc o białym facecie jedną ręką podniósł wysoko na poziomie głowy, a mówiąc o czarnej kobiecie nisko, po czym równał je do jednego poziomu na środku. '''Igor: Czy wiecie jaka polityka sławi tą wartość? Lewactwo! Lewica przede wszystkim sławi równość i sprawiedliwość, której brakuje w wielu sytuacjach, a nigdzie nie znajdzie się równie sprawiedliwego sędzi co sędzia Judy czy Anna-Maria Wesołowska. Po tych słowach James i Beck, którzy skończyli już swoje prezentacje, przynieśli jakiś duży telewizor, po czym odeszli. Igor w międzyczasie lekko popchnął mówicę by ta nie zasłaniała telewizora. Igor: Teraz drodzy państwo pokaże wam krótki filmik, na którym dyskryminowane przez społeczeństwo osoby, opowiedzą o swoich uczuciach i jak się czują. Za pożyczenie kamery i telewizora do tego dziękuje Janice, operatorkę mikrofonów. Światła w bibliotece zgasły, prawdopodobnie zgaszone zostały przez innego członka drużyny Dingo Wtedy ekran telewizora zaczął się świecić, a po chwili na ekranie pojawił się Igor pomalowany czarną farbą, co miało oznaczać Afro-Amerykanina, ale chłopak badziej wyglądał jakby wziął kąpiel w węglu. Chłopak przez jakieś 5 sekund patrzył się w kamerę, po czym ekran zmienił się na czarny z białymi napisami: „On nie mówi po polsku, ale ze względu, że nigdzie nie było innego czarnego to go pokazaliśmy.” Po chwili ekran pokazał Igora z blond peruką. Chłopak miał na sobie makijaż, a także różowy crop-top. Igor: To się nazywa poświęcenie do pracy. Gej: 'Jestem gejem i wszyscy mnie dyskryminują. Przykładowo ta wredna bicz w biedronce wczoraj nie chciała mi obniżyć do zapłaty 5 złote, bo miałem do zapłacenia 100, a miałem przy sobie tylko 95. Excuse me bardzo, ale gdybym był heteroseksualnym samcem alfa to by ściera na pewno obniżyła! Przet to nie mogłem sobie kupić chińskiego guci, a jakieś japońskie! ''Chłopak mówił tą kwestię jak najbardziej stereotypowo gejowskim głosem jakim tylko potrafił. Następne nagranie pokazało Igora przebranego jako typowa feministka. 'Feministka: '''Największym przykładem dyskryminacji jest… ''Kamera lekko skierowała się na prawo, by feministka znikła z kadru. Stał tam normalnie ubrany Igor. '''Igor: Wow, ale masz świetne włosy! Wyglądasz w nich ślicznie! Kamera wróciła na feministkę, która mierzyła Igora (a właściwie miejsce w którym powinien stać) wzrokiem. Feministka: Czy ty właśnie stwierdziłeś moją płeć? Igor: …Przepraszam, co? Kamera przez chwilę przeskakiwała to na wyraz twarzy Igora, a to na feministki. Feministka: ZAMKNIJ SWÓJ ŚCIEROWATY, GŁUPI PYSK!!! UTOŻSZAMIAN SIĘ JAKO HYBRYDA SŁONIO-CIEŻARÓWKO-LODÓWKO-KANGURA I KOBIETY!!! NIE MASZ NADE MNĄ ŻADNEJ KONTORY TY CISGENDEROWY BIAŁY, GŁUPI MĘŻCZYZNO!!! JESTEM WOLNAAAAA I RÓWNIE WARTA W SPOŁECZESŃSTWIE CO TY, TY BIAŁY KUTASIE!!! NIE MOŻESZ MNIE JUŻ SKRZYWDZIĆ!!! #WSZYSTKIEISTOTYSĄRÓWNIEWAŻNE!!! Ekran zgasł, a światła znów się zapaliły. Beck i James wynieśli telewizor, a Igor wrócił z mówincą na swoje dawne miejsce. Igor: A, więc państwo mam nadzieję zobaczyli, jak wiele osób jest skrzywdzonych w tym świecie. Zastanówcie się następnym razem kilka razy za nim nie opuścicie ceny o 5$ lub stwierdzicie czyjąś płeć. Nasza kampania obiecuję wam wiele rzeczy, a jeszcze więcej spełni jeżeli zwyciężymy! Rzeczy, których na pewno doświadczycie przy moim… znaczy naszym zwycięstwie to: 1. Sprzątamy więziennie! Nikt nie chce żyć w brudzie jak u Ben w żołądku. 2. Dzielenie racji żywnościowych! To, że ważysz 500 kilo, nie upoważnia cię do jedzenia więcej, ani mniej! 3. Lepsze warunki mieszkaniowe! Dla każdego ładny, ciepły kocyk i dwie poduszki, a także dywan w wybranym przez ciebie kolorze! 4. Wieczorki integracyjne z gramy, zabawami i rozszerzaniem swoich hobby! Igor: To wszystko, a nawet więcej przy naszym zwycięstwie! Nie pozwólcie tym nazistowskim dzidą z prawicą wygrać! Głosujcie na nas! Każdy głosujący na nas dostanie także darmową babeczkę od Jamesa przy wyjściu. Dziękuje i dobranoc! Po tych słowach Igor odszedł, światła zgasły, a tłumy rzuciły się na babeczki Jamesa. '' Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Beck stał na środku sali ubrany w elegancki, czerwony garnitur z żółtymi wstawkami. Zamiast poszetki na kieszonkę na piersi przypiętą miał naklejkę z rozpoznawalnym logiem partii Dingo Omega. Wcześniej na drabinkach, na których tle stanął, pozawiązywał czerwone szarfy tak, aby wyglądały w chociaż małym stopniu jak flagi/bandery. Blondyn przygotował sobie także skromne rekwizyty do swojej przemowy, były to około metrowe liny, które ułożył obok siebie na podłodze. Na tym jego zastosowanie lin się nie skończyło. Kolejna, dłuższa lina wisiała przytwierdzona do haka na suficie. Parę metrów nad ziemią, wokół liny obwiązana była kolejna czerwona szarfa. Chcąc zapewnić wygodę słuchaczom Beck przyciągnął przed miejsce jego prezentacji dwa materace i skrzynię do skoków, której górna część mogła z powodzeniem służyć za siedzisko. Chłopak stał plecami do drabinki. Po dwóch stronach, na sąsiednich drabinkach wisiały czerwone szarfo-flagi, zaś kilka szczebelków nad jego głową wisiał plakat. Nie chciał aby został chociaż cień wątpliwości co do tego jaka partia promowała się w tym miejscu. Kiedy na pokaz kampanijny przybyli widzowie Beck mógł zacząć swoje małe show. Wypuścił powietrze, poprawił nieco marynarkę i stanął na baczność. '''Beck:' Witajcie drodzy towarzysze *zaczął poważnym tonem* Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Nikt z więźniów nie lubi lania wody *kopnął powietrze i splótł ręce za sobą* Nasza partia – Dingo Omega promuje wartości, które uczynią naszą odsiadkę mniej nędzną *spojrzał prosto na widownie* Siedzimy za niewinność *starał się grać głosem, by zwiększyć swój potencjał retoryczny* dlaczego więc mamy mieć tak beznadziejne życie? Po paru zwrotach do widowni mógł nieco zmienić pozę. Zaczął pomagać sobie rękoma i lekko gestykulować. Beck: Jednak jeżeli chcemy uczynić naszą przymusową odsiadkę lepszą potrzebne są zmiany. MusiMY zrozumieć pewne rzeczy, musimy zastosować się do zasad, osiągnąć pewną harmonię… Chłopak zrobił pauzę. Przyjął dumną pozę na tle plakatu, drabinek i szarfo-sztandarów. Beck:'''MusiMY zrozumieć i pojąć idee sprawiedliwości… I zrozumieć, że to nie to samo co równość. Blondyn już szykując prezentację spodziewał się pewnej konsternacji u odbiorców. Był doskonale przygotowany na taką sytuację. '''Beck: Poproszę do mnie dwójkę… Jak na zawołanie stawili się Gabrielle i Max. Byli gotowi, by po swoich prezentacjach stawić się na pokazie Becka. Beck: Omijamy wszelki seksizm, ale skłaniamy się ku sprawiedliwości *podniósł z podłogi liny i zawiązał profesjonalnie wyglądające węzły na nadgarstkach Max’a i Gabrielli* Oboje są związani tak samo mocnym węzłem, kto uwolni się pierwszy? Po chwili szamotania Max zdołał poluzować więzy, podczas gdy Gabriella nawet nie zdołała poruszyć rękoma. Beck: I widzimy, jedna, akurat silniejsza osoba wydostanie się szybciej, druga wolniej. Jest równo, ale nie sprawiedliwie. Blondyn rozwiązał więzy Gabrielli i Maxa, po czym zawiązał jeszcze raz, odwrócił się do publiczności. Beck: Teraz zaś gdy więzy nie zostały zawiązane tak samo… Gabriella i Max zaczynają się mocować. Rozwiązują węzły na nadgarstkach mniej więcej tak samo szybko. Beck: …uwolnili się jednocześnie. I to jest sprawiedliwe. Gabriella i Max zaklaskali. Beck skłonił się teatralnie. Beck: Nierówno, lecz sprawiedliwie. Drugi przykład… Trójka członków partii przemaszerowała do zwisającej z sufitu liny. Beck podciągnął pod linę stepa do trenowania. Beck: Dwie osoby, jedna skrzynia i „owoc” *zrobił cudzysłowie palcami* na pewnej wysokości. Jeżeli startują tak samo… W geście ilustracji Gabriella górująca nad Max’em dzięki obcasom wyciągnęła rękę wysoko i złapała linę trochę wyżej od chłopaka. Beck: …wyższemu będzie łatwiej dopaść celu. Jednak jeżeli zastosujemy promowaną przez nas równość… Max wszedł na step i po wyciągnięciu ręki był na równi z dziewczyną. Beck: …start będzie sprawiedliwy. Chłopak odchrząknął. Ilustracje zostały pokazane, wrócił przed drabinki gdzie zaczynał. Teraz po jego dwóch stronach stali Gabriella i Max. Beck: Będzie nam się żyło lepiej gdy umówimy się na sprawiedliwość! Bądźmy sprawiedliwi dysponując miejsca na kanapach w salonie, stając pod wspólnymi prysznicami! MY o to zadbamy! *zrobił pauzę, wyprostował się* Podejmijcie mądry wybór! Jesteśmy jednością! Głosujcie na siebie, głosujcie na NAS! Max i Gabriella zaklaskali. Beck skłonił się i stanął na baczność. Jego część prezentacji dobiegła końca. Sala manekinów: ... ... Początek kampanii partii Dingo Omega miał odbyć się w sali manekinów. Na widzów czekał tam ubrany w czerwony garnitur Nikodem. Chłopak podpierał się na kiju do krokieta jak na lasce. Za chłopakiem, na ukrytym pośród manekinów stołu stał znany z pierwszego zadania magnetofon. '' '''Nikodem: '''Można wiele mówić... Ale najwięcej powie... Piosenka! ''Załączyła się muzyka. Nikodem przygotował performance (aż do first refrenu). Będziemy Mieli problem? *Nikodem zarzuca młotek na ramię* Czekasz tylko na to co? *Nikodem zrzuca go jakby miał uderzyć* Może ludzie cię popierają, ale ty chyba spadłeś *kręci młotkiem* Normalnie uderzył bym cię w twarz *zamachnął młotkiem by trafić w twarz Manekina* I całe Więzienie mogłoby to zobaczyć *''Rob rękoma ''pokazanie przestrzeni"* lecz czuje się dobrze'*pokazuje uśmiech na swej twarzy* Więc masz parę rad *mówi to zaskakująco poważnie* Słuchaj się ich Bitch *podnosi młot do góry* ... Lubię Sprawiedliwość przecież to ważne jest *stawia młot na ziemi opierając się o niego* Lubię Równość przecież to piękne jest *podrzuca młotem* Lubię Porządek Prawica chce to mieć *łapie młot i robi pare scenicznych ruchów* Lubię Dawać w twarz tym centrowcom *teraz ustawił się jakby miał zagrać w krykieta i dobrze się zamachnął* Jeśli bawić się chcesz *rzuca młot w strone widowni* Możesz pobawić się *mówi to kąśliwym głosem* Lecz tylko nie w politykę *obraca się z pełną gracją* Woah! *robi piruet* ... Integracja? Tak! *podchodzi do "widowni" i zbliża manekiny do siebie* Wszak masz na to smak! *znowu wchodzi na "scene" i ruszał się aktywnie* Do naszej partii dołącz się! *Podskakuje pare razy* Woah! Woah! Woah! *ściąga marynarke* ... Na co Czekasz, przyznaj się? *macha marynarką* Przyjdź do nas i nie wstydź się *zrobił obrót* Wybierz mądrze traf bingo *wskazał na widownie* Razem z nami Dingo *rzucił marynarkę w widownie* Zmienimy więzienie i zagłosuj na mnie *na koniec przyjął poze gdzie trzymał się prawą ręką za łokieć prawej prawą rękę miał podniesioną do góry* Po występie Nikodem ukłonił się i podszedł do widowni. Rozdał wszystkim naklejki z logiem Partii. '' Łazienki: ... ''Tamara wchodzi i myśli nad swoją przemową. Po chwili staje przed lustrem i wygłasza ją. Tamara: Chyba każdy z was wie jakie życie bywa okrutne i niesprawiedliwe. Ja chcę to zmienić, dlatego prezentuję wam ruch polityczny TAMAROLITYZM! W więzieniu nie mamy dużej swobody, mój program umożliwa wybudowanie dodatkowych toalet na terenie placówki, a także wybudowanie siłowni, byśmy mogli dbać o sylwetkę. Dbam o swoich więźniów jak nikt inny, dlatego w stołówce będą potrawy mięsne i wegańskie! Każdy więzień będzie czuł się jak w domu, bo tak naprawdę sami nie wiemy za co tu jesteśmy. Powinniśmy umilić sobie czas jak najbardziej, dlatego kochani, bądźcie mili dla siebie nawzajem! To jest moje główne hasło reklamowe. Miłość ponad wszystko. Kto z nas czuje się prześladowany za to, kim jest? Tamarolityzm nikogo nie dyskryminuje. Jest otwarty na różne religie, poglądy, wyznania. Chcesz prowadzić zdrowy, więzienny tryb życia? Wybierz tamarolityzm, a nie pożałujesz! Oczywiście w więzieniu też powinno wyglądać się pięknie. Dlatego otworzymy prywatne SPA z ceną 10$ za wejście. Pieniądze będzie można nabyć podejmując się różnych pracy takich jak sprzątanie korytarzy czy wycieranie okien. Czy to nie brzmi świetnie? Nauczy to więźniów ciężkiej pracy, a i również pokory! Dlaczego jeszcze nie przejdziesz na tamarolityzm? Jeśli szanujesz godność drugiego człowieka, właśnie tego szukasz. To żadna religia, żadna sekta, to nowy ruch polityczny, który pozwoli ci być kim tylko zechcesz! Na co czekasz? Zagłosuj na naszą partię już dziś! Do waszych rąk oddaję kopie zdjęć jak nasze więzienie będzie wyglądało po odbudowaniu. Ocena wyzwania: Po wyzwaniu, które zawodnicy mieli zorganizować w swoim stylu i przygotować rzetelną kampanię. Wszyscy zdecydowali się wrzucać na samym końcu. Lucy wraz z Flynnem oraz Jessamine pojawili w centrum robót ręcznych. '' '''Lucy': Witajcie. Mieliście większe pole do popisu własnej kreatywności, ale raczej nie chciałabym by ktokolwiek tutaj odpowiadał za moją kampanię wyborczą... Gdy będę chciała opanować Stany Zjednoczone. *uśmiechnęła się* Zerknijmy na wasze prace... Wyświetlono parę materiałów od Kapp. Kolejno potem zabierali głos członkowie ekipy. Lucy: Bardzo fajna i zgrabna prezentacja. Podobało mi się wasze podejście, jak i zaangażowanie. Może nie zdobyliście wielu punktów, przez co zapewne dotarlibyście do większej ilości osób. Ale zastanawia mnie jak chcecie zorganizować opał czy zając się emeryturami. Nie lepiej było pomyśleć o posiłkach np? (3/5) Jessamine: Przedstawiliście wszystko w jednym miejscu, co dla mnie jest w sumie plusem, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych drużyn uniknęliście bałaganu. Wszystko ładnie zaprezentowaliście, ale jednak według mnie za mało skupiliście się na waszym więziennym życiu. Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek z was otrzyma tutaj wypłatę czy emeryturę... (3,5/5) Flynn: No cóż... Na pewno na plus zasługuje przedstawienie wszystkiego w jednym miejscu jak powiedziały moje poprzedniczki. Doceniam też slogan który wykonaliście, ale... wasza kampania w moim mniemaniu jest kompletnie oderwana od tutejszej rzeczywistości. Płace, węgiel, wiek emerytalny? Wy nawet możecie nie dożyć next week. Myślałem, że po poprzednim zadaniu wyciągniecie wnioski, ale chyba się przeliczyłem. (1,5/5) Lucy spojrzała pytająco na Kappy, które nie były zbyt zadowolone ze swoich ocen. '' '''Lucy': Skromne 8 pkt dla Kapp... To chyba będzie formalność dla innych? Poleciała prac Sigm. '' '''Jessamine:' Z tego co widzę nie zdążyliście wszystkiego zaprezentować. Dodatkowo jeszcze odniosłam wrażenie, jakby Izumi i Tamara nie były nawet z tej samej drużyny. Ale w zamian za to skupiliście się na waszym więziennym życiu i zaproponowaliście interesujące pomysły. (4/5) Lucy: Zastanawiam się czy Tamara to nie powinna być, ale w innym zakładzie. Kompletnie jakby nie zrozumiała się z wami, o ile w ogóle rozmawialiście... mruknęła W każdym bądź razie podeszliście do tematu jak powinni. Ładny plakat i dobre postulaty. Może gdybyście zdążyli ze wszystkim, mielibyście komplet. A tak tylko 4 pkt. Flynn: W przeciwieństwie do poprzedników nawiązaliście do tego co było kluczem, czyli życia in prison. Bardzo spodobały mi się wasze pomysły oraz to w jaki przedstawiliście to co mieliście do przekazania. Było krótko, ale treściwie i rzeczowo, mimo że nie zdążyliście chyba dokończyć. Szkoda, bo gdybyście mieli pełną pracę była by piątka, a tak tylko czwórka. Lucy: Tutaj po dwóch ocenach mieliście co najmniej remis, a łącznie 12 . W takim wydaniu macie gwarancje co najmniej drugiego miejsca w tym odcinku, a więc wszyscy przeżyjecie. I jako ostatnia wyświetlana była kampania Dingo. '' '''Flynn:' Z wami mam największy dylemat. Z jednej strony wasza kampania była zaplanowana porządnie od A do Z. Z drugiej strony popadliście chyba w syndrom Kappy i po czasie zaczęliście nawijać kompletnie na tematy nie związane z więzieniem. No i osobiście wasze postulaty najmniej przypadły mi do gustu, dlatego nie stać mnie na nic więcej today. (3/5) Jessamine: Wasza grupa ponownie wyglądała na najbardziej zgraną. Prawie każdy z was wniósł coś więcej do całości. Jedyne, do czego najbardziej się przyczepię, to fakt, że powtarzaliście się trochę w waszych przemowach. Przez to miałam wrażenie, że ciągle słucham tego samego, ale w innych wersjach. (4/5) Lucy: 'Pokazaliście zgranie i że macie prawdopodobnie większe możliwości od innych, ale ponownie czegoś brakło w waszych strukturach. Włożyliście najwięcej wysiłku w pracę, więc podciągnę nieco ocenę na 4,5, ale wciąż nie była to perfekcyjna praca. A więc wszystko jasne... Dzisiaj wygrywają Sigmy! Na drugim miejscu znajdują się Dingo. A ostatnie są Kappy... Zapraszam Agathę... ''Po chwili próg sali robót ręcznych przekroczyła wezwana przez Lucy dziewczyna. Niektórzy byli zdziwieni jej obecnością, prawdopodobnie widzieli ją pierwszy raz, a być może i ostatni… Stanęła w przejściu ze spuszczoną głową, wyglądało na to że nie była zadowolona z obecnej sytuacji. Oprócz zawodników zaskoczenie dopadło również Flynna, który nie do końca rozumiał do czego mu urocza albinoska potrzebna. Starał się jednak tego nie okazywać i w spokoju obserwował przebieg sytuacji. '''Lucy: Wiesz co robić. *machnęła ręką* Słowa Lucy wzbudziły wśród więźniów niepokój, szczególnie u przegranej drużyny Kapp. Arisha spoglądała na niziutką kanadyjkę kątem oka, po cichu licząc że to nie jest jej czas. Agatha: Tak… Mruknęła cicho i ruszyła w kierunku drużyny pomarańczowej. Deidre i Ben spojrzeli nerwowo na siebie, spojrzenie tej pierwszej sugerowało chłopakowi słowa: „No zrób coś!”. Chłopak był jednak tak samo sparaliżowany jak jego towarzyszka. Sofia podobnie co jej koledzy z drużyny przerażona wpatrywała się to w prowadzącą, to w idącą w ich stronę dziewczynę… Każdy krok Agathy roznosił po pomieszczeniu niepokojące echo. Nawet Ci teoretycznie bezpieczni nie byli do końca pewni czy im też się za chwilę nie oberwie, tak dla zasady. W końcu stanęła przed drużyną, a dokładniej to przed jedną konkretną osobą. Agatha: Nie wykonałaś mojej prośby… *zacisnęła piąstki* a prosiłam tak ładnie. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w twarz swojemu rozmówcy – chociaż to za dużo powiedziane. Niektórzy kojarzący dziewczynę odkryli coś… dziwnego. Oczy Agathy miały zupełnie inną barwę tęczówki niż zazwyczaj, były fioletowe. Agatha uśmiechnęła się lekko. Agatha: Nie ładnie tak ignorować innych, szczególnie gdy tak ładnie proszą… prawda? Spojrzała odruchowo na członków drużyny pomarańczowej. Ci tylko w geście niepewności nerwowo pokiwali głowami na tak. Dziewczyna ponownie zwróciła się w stronę cichej dziewczyny. Agatha: Teraz będziesz musiała ponieść karę… oj.. oj.. *zrobiła smutną minkę* Sięgnęła ręką do prawego obcasa, a następnie do lewego. Z obu wyciągnęła… dwa noże wojskowe, lekko „zmodyfikowane” w porównaniu do swoich pierwowzorów. Na pierwszy rzut oka te dwa maleństwa wyglądały jakby potrafiły przekroić każdego człowieka zaledwie jednym ruchem ręki. Jej tęczówki niespodziewanie wróciły do dawnego koloru, Agatha tylko spojrzała błagalnie na Sofię. Agatha: P-przeprasz-am… Jękneła cicho, po czym jej tęczówki znowu wypełnił fioletowy kolor. Uśmiechnęła się podle. Agatha: Albo i nie. *oblizała wargę* Niespodziewanie Agatha skoczyła na Sofię wbijając jej ostrze prosto w brzuch, dziewczyna odruchowo poleciała kilka kroków do tyłu. Krew zaczęła wypełniać jej sukienkę, wsiąkając w materiał. Zaczęła kaszleć krwią i z przerażeniem rozglądać się po zebranych. Szukała pomocy, ale czego mogła oczekiwać skoro praktycznie nikogo tutaj nie poznała? Spojrzała na swój brzuch, w którym tkwiło wbite przez Agathę ostrze. Odruchowo złapała za jego rączkę, próbując wyciągnąć nóż. Agatha: Urocze. Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę dziewczyny. Sofia próbowała uciekać, ale nie miała gdzie. Została przyparta do ściany, zero opcji ucieczki. Spojrzała plując krwią w stronę Agathy, ta spojrzała z grymasem na nią. Agatha: Ty nic nie warty śmieciu, jeszcze śmiesz mnie opluwać… Wzięła drugie ostrze i ruszyła w stronę krwawiącej dziewczyny. Zamachnęła się i wbiła jej nóż prosto w klatkę piersiową, przebijając prawe płuco. Krew trysła lekko na jej twarz, jednak w tym przypadku chyba nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła. Sofia próbowała krzyczeć, ale przecież nadal nie była w stanie… Wyciągnęła nóż z jej płuca, a raczej tego co z niego zostało. Agatha: Nie będę tego tolerować. *odwróciła się napięcie* Zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia… usłyszała jednak szurnięcie butem. Odwróciła się, Sofia nadal utrzymywała się na nogach, jej twarz wskazywała na to, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa umierać, nie teraz. Agatha: Oh, ty nadal walczysz. *wywróciła oczami* Stanęła przodem do dziewczyny, wzięła nóż i zaczęła celować niczym do wielkiej tarczy. Przymknęła jedno oko i zrobiła trzy małe zamachy prawą ręką. Za czwartym rzuciła ostrzem niczym rzutką w stronę Sofii, ktoś krzyknął przerażony widokiem. Pani Kozstka trafiła w środek jej czaszki, automatycznie pozbawiając ją resztek życia. Sofia oficjalnie odeszła. Sprawczyni uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Agatha: Możecie się zabawić chłopcy. *zaśmiała się perfidnie* Nikt nie odważył się skomentować tego co właśnie się wydarzyło. Agatha odwróciła się w stronę drużyny Sigm, spojrzała na jedną konkretną osobę. Agatha: W przeciwieństwie do Aliny… ty wykonałaś swoje zadanie. Moje gratulacje. *zaklaskała wolno, po czym pstryknęła palcami* Tamara spojrzała zdziwiona na swoje ciało, które chyba odzyskiwało pełną formę, a przynajmniej standardową. Agatha zaczęła kierować się w stronę prowadzących, ale nagle… upadła. Flynn: Kurwa.'' *''syknął pod nosem* Flynn, który zdołał otrząsnąć się po tym co się właśnie stało szybko doskoczył do dziewczyny i wziął ją pod ramię. Podniósł dziewczynę i zaczął prowadzić ją w stronę wyjścia. Agatha otworzyła oczy… jej tęczówki były już normalnego koloru. Agatha: C-co… Flynn: Ciii… Uspokoił ją i wyprowadził z sali robót ręcznych. Lucy przyglądała się temu nieco zaskoczona, Jessamine była zszokowana tym co się właśnie stało. Lucy: Jaki uczynny. *założyła ręce'' i pokręciła głową* Załosne. ''*mruknęła* Swoją drogą. Obiecałam, że zrealizuje jedną prośbę wygranej drużyny. Od kolejnej eliminacji dostaniecie popcorn na ceremonię. Nie ma chyba nic lepszego niż jedzenie na widok truchła? *zamyśliła się na moment* Dużo osób nie popiera lewactwa. Teraz wam pokaże na waszym przykładzie, czemu. Od odcinka trzeciego będzie zamiana kapitanów. Beck od teraz dołączy do Kapp, myślę, że odmieni ich sytuację, Arisha do Sigmy, natomiast Liberty wypełni lukę w Dingo. To wszystko. *powiedziała i wyszła* Po wyzwaniu sala robót ręcznych (do 23:00). ... Nikodem był zawiedziony a do tego zaskoczony Nikodem: Po pierwsze PRZEGRALIŚMY znaczy mieliśmy 2 miejsce ale dla mnie to nadal porażka a po za tym zamieniają nam kapitana na jakąś Liberty nawet nie wiem kto to jest myślę że to będą ciężkie czasy dla naszej drużyny Po tym Nikodem chodził po sali bez celu i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. ... Beck usiadł na uboczu, na jakiejś skrzyni, potarł twarz dłońmi. Dopiero powoli docierało do niego co właściwie wydarzyło się przez ostatnie godziny... W sumie o większości już zapominał. Pozostał mu tylko garnitur z naklejką na kieszonce. Beck: '''Eh... '''Beck: ''Zmieniam drużynę? Damn it! *strzelił facepalma* Nawet polubiłem mój zespól. Nikodem, Igor, James, Gabrielle, nawet Max, dobrze się z nimi dogadywałem. Teraz będzie Ben i Deidre... Bena znam, Deidre wydaje się spoko... Szkoda, że Arisha nie została tam... Eh...'' Blondyn nie wiedział zbytnio co dalej ze sobą robić. Stukał butami o podłogę. W sumie to zadanie utwierdziło go w pewnym przekonaniu. To samo zobaczył z resztą na pierwszym. Miał pewną smykałkę do przemówień, do występowania przed ludźmi. Nie uniknął zupełnie stresu, ale nieźle sobie poradził. W końcu swoje kwestie w większości tworzył na poczekaniu. Zaczynały nachodzić go myśli... Był survivalowcem, ale może też dawał wykłady? To było jedyne wytłumaczenie swoich zdolności przywódczo-oratorskich jakie przychodziło mu do głowy. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki